Sweet Revenge
by GriffinRose
Summary: Beastboy's had a rough past. He thinks that it's all behind him, but he's never been so wrong. Three people have it in for him, and Beastboy's going to be hardpressed to survive. rated T for mild violence and language every so often
1. His past

_Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans. _

Chapter 1

_Beastboy's POV_

I was watching my parents on their boat. I remember thinking that the sky was really dark. Lightening struck the boat. It sank. My parents tried to swim to shore, but the waves were rough. Mom looked at me with a panicked face before she went under for the last time. Dad tried to save her, but he never came up again either.

Two people were laughing behind me. I turned to see why they were laughing. They threw a bag over my head, and the next thing I knew I was working for them. They would make me use my powers to steal things for them, and then they would beat me. It hurt so much.

I eventually figured out that if I didn't steal something fast enough, the police would come and get me. So I let myself get captured by them, and I told them everything. I showed them my latest mark they had given me and I cried, and they believed me.

I was assigned to a guardian named Nicholas Galtry. For awhile, he was okay. But after a year or two he started to despise me. He sent people after me, and the Doom Patrol ended up stopping all of them. I then went with the Doom Patrol and stayed with them for five years before leaving them.

Now, I'm with the Teen Titans.

End

_Okay, it's short. I just wanted to give you a summary of Beastboy's past before diving into the story. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. _


	2. New Threats

_I'm working on my plan to own the Teen Titans, but it is not going well. Instead I will give you this chapter. _

Chapter 2

_Beastboy's POV_

Fights between Robin and Cyborg were always interesting. They could be violent as well, which was why Raven, Starfire, and I were all hiding behind the island in the kitchen, peeking over the top.

"You know I won that game!" Cyborg said, looking down at Robin.

"You're a liar! I won that game fair and square!" Robin said. Did I mention that their arguments were usually pointless too?

"Who are you calling a liar?" Cyborg asked, grabbing a pillow from the couch and throwing it at Robin. Robin ducked and the pillow came at us. Raven stopped it with her telekinesis power.

Then she stood up. That was never good.

"Enough," she said loudly. "Do you realize what you're fighting about?"

"I'll stop when Cyborg realizes that I won our game!" Robin said.

"Reality check: I won!" Cyborg said.

"I don't care who won. It doesn't matter. Now shut it, both of you!" Raven yelled.

As if on cue, (which it probably was with our luck) the alarm went off.

Robin ran to the computer to see what was up.

"There's trouble at a warehouse by the docks!" he yelled, and we were off.

And just like that, Robin and Cyborg's fight was forgotten.

Xx

The docks were quiet. Eerily quiet. All of us were silent as we walked, looking for the right warehouse.

Robin stops and points at a certain one. As quietly as we can we run over to it. I morph into a hawk and fly up to a window. There are three guys inside. Two of them are throwing crates out of the way, signaling they don't care what's inside them. This also means they're not supposed to be there.

I fly back down and morph back to human and nod. This was the right place.

Robin charges in with us right behind him.

"Freeze!" he yells. And the three men freeze where they are, surprised to see us. All three of them look familiar to me, but I can't figure out why, so I let it go.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Cyborg says, morphing his arm to his sonic cannon.

"What are the Teen Titans doing here?" the first asks.

"Stopping you from vandalizing this warehouse," Robin responds.

"Well you'll have a good time trying!" the second says as he throws something at us.

"Titan's, go!" Robin yells, and we spring into action. Raven puts a shield thing up around us as the bomb thingie explodes, and once the smoke clears we start attacking.

Robin throws one of his ice disks at them, but they retaliate with another bomb, making each explode in midair. Starfire flew up into the air and threw some star-bolts at them. Cyborg blasted them with his sonic cannon. Robin threw some explosive disks.

Raven and I held back, being more of close range attackers.

When the smoke cleared, the three men were still standing, and they were smiling.

I morphed into a rhino and charged them. Raven was doing something with her powers, and Starfire had flown closer to be more accurate with her attacks. Cyborg and Robin had also moved closer.

I didn't hit them. I don't know what happened, but when I charged through them, nothing happened. I morphed back into human and looked back at them, only to see a fist colliding with my face. I flew back into the far wall, dazed.

The next thing I knew there was an explosion of pain in my stomach and I doubled over out of reflex. Ignoring the pain it caused I morphed into a turtle to protect myself, and I got a satisfactory scream of pain from my attacker as he punched my shell. Unfortunately for me though the guy picked me up and chucked me across the room, and my first reaction was to turn into human instead of a bird.

Turning into a bird would have been so much smarter, because then I could have flown and avoided being hurt.

But no, I turned back into a human and had to collide with crates full of something that felt like bricks. Okay, so the crates weren't full of bricks, but it was something equally heavy that made me spend the remainder of the fight trying to burrow out of.

"Titans, report," Robin said from somewhere not covered with crates.

"I am unharmed," Starfire said.

"I'm good for the most part," Cyborg said. I'm guessing Raven nodded or something because I never heard her say anything.

I finally managed to get the last crate off of me. I stood up and looked around.

"I've been better," I said, wondering where the bad guys were.

"Does anyone know who those three were?" Robin asked as we all met up in a circle in the middle of the warehouse.

"Not a clue," Cyborg said. "I'll run a scan on them though."

"They're familiar…but I can't remember why," I said. "Have we dealt with them before?"

Robin shook his head.

"You probably fought them while you were part of the Doom Patrol," Raven said. I shrugged, signaling that it was a possibility.

We went back to the tower, and I pushed the three from my mind.

End

_Okay, the chapter was a bit longer, and I would love to hear your comments on this, so please review!_


	3. kidnapped

_I'm still working on how to make the Teen Titans mine…it's not going well. _

Chapter 3

Robin was searching the computers, looking for any clue on which those three were. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing videogames. Raven was reading and trying her best to push all sound around her from her mind. Starfire was doing something in the kitchen that had all the titans nervous.

"I think I found out two of them," Robin said. The titans stopped what they were doing and walked to where he was sitting at the computer to see.

"The two that had been closest to the crates recently broke out of jail. They'd been sentenced for twenty years for kidnapping and theft," Robin said.

"Who'd they kidnap?" Cyborg asked.

"It doesn't say," Robin answered.

"Do you know anything about the third yet?" Raven asked.

"No, not yet," Robin said. They all looked at the file Robin had pulled up, memorizing what they could of these two criminals. Robin pulled up another file.

"Here's the third one. It looks like he just escaped from prison as well."

"So all three of them are escaped convicts," Cyborg said.

"But what did they want at that warehouse?" Raven asked.

"The only things in those crates were more crates," Beastboy said.

"Perhaps they wanted the space?" Starfire suggested.

"It's possible. Who knows what they're planning?" Cyborg said. Robin started typing away on the computer. He didn't get to go far though before the alarm started going off.

Xx

It wasn't the three from before. This time, it was Mumbo Jumbo. He was at it again, robbing the bank.

"Time to disappear, Mumbo," Robin said once they entered. Mumbo momentarily froze before turning around.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. It's so nice to have you in my act again!" Mumbo said.

"Titans, Go!" Robin said, and the action began. Raven used her powers to grab the bag of money from Mumbo while Robin shot his birdarang rope around Mumbo, successfully tying him up.

"That was easy," Beastboy said.

"Don't count on it," Cyborg said. Mumbo laughed and shrank inside his hat. Once the rope was on the floor, Mumbo grew again and shot a deck of life size cards at the titans.

Starfire avoided them by flying over them, and she shot star-bolts at Mumbo. Raven had also flown out of the way, but once she was clear of the cards Mumbo threw his wand at her, which then grew to the length of a table and wrapped itself around Raven.

Beastboy had transformed into a bird to avoid the cards, and once he was out of that obstacle, a flock of doves materialized and started to attack him.

Robin and Cyborg had been the only ones hit by the cards and were now down for the count.

Starfire managed to hit Mumbo with a good barrage of star-bolts, therefore defeating him. All of his attacks dissipated into nothing, freeing Raven and Beastboy. Cyborg and Robin got up, rubbing their heads.

"Okay, so, that's it then?" Beastboy asked.

"That's never it, young one," a voice said from above them. They all looked up to see something being thrown at each of them, knocking all of them unconscious.

Xx

_Robin's POV_

Something was wrong. There was too much smoke in the air, and a throbbing pain in my head. The pain I ignored as I stood up. I could see Raven standing up as well. I walked over to her.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded, and I looked around. Cyborg and Starfire stood up.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"I am okay," Starfire replied.

"Scanners say I'm fine," Cyborg said. There was no answer from Beastboy.

"Beastboy?" I yelled. He still didn't answer. The smoke started to clear, slowly.

Of the six people that should have been in this room, there were only four.

Number one: Mumbo Jumbo had escaped while we were unconscious.

Number two: Beastboy was gone.

End

_Dun dun dunnnn. Who kidnapped him? Did Beastboy run off? Who knows?! _

Beastboy: You're supposed to know.

_Ah, so I am. There could be a problem then. _

Beastboy: What do you mean there could be a problem then?! You can't just have me disappear!

_Actually, I'm the writer. I can do whatever I want! XD_

Beastboy: Save me…

_Please leave a review! _


	4. revenge begins

_I still do not own the Teen Titans. It is sad, but true. I do however own Beastboy's fate!_

Beastboy: 'whimpers'

Chapter 4

Robin was on his R-cycle, looking around town for the little changeling. Cyborg was at the tower looking for Beastboy via satellite and computers. Raven and Starfire were searching from the air.

"_I can't get a lock on Bb's signal. Someone's jamming the lines," _Cyborg said.

"Then whoever it is wants us to find him, just not yet," Raven said.

"_What makes you say that?"_ Starfire asked.

"It's simple," Robin started. "If they know enough about us to know that we can be tracked by our communicators, why not just get rid of the communicator? Why scramble the signal?"

"_Do you think it's a trap and Beastboy's the bait?" _Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's just keep searching," Robin said.

Xx

_Beastboy's POV_

My head hurt so badly it wasn't even funny. I opened my eyes regardless though. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't that bright. For a bank, it was surprisingly…not a bank.

I looked around, realizing I was in a warehouse, the same one we'd been in yesterday. But how had I ended up in the warehouse? We'd…wait, where was everyone else?

"Hello?" I called out. No one answered me. This was not good. I stood up and started walking, only to be stopped three steps later by something pulling me. I looked down and saw that there was a chain around my waist and it was connected to the wall behind me. There were wires on the chains, and I really didn't want to find out what they were for.

This was an easy 15 on a scale of 1-10 of bad this was. I reached down to my communicator. Surprisingly enough, it was still there.

"Hey, anyone there?" I said into it.

All I got was static as someone tried to say my name.

"I'm in a warehouse at the docks! Repeat, I'm in a warehouse at the docks!" I said.

Before anyone could answer, something shot the communicator out of my hand, effectively ending my call for help. When I looked up to see who was there, I was being punched in the face. I flew back against the wall and slid down to the ground. It hadn't hurt too badly, but I had a feeling I didn't want whoever it was that had done it to know that.

I looked up and saw the same three people who'd been in the warehouse before. What did they want with me?

"Who are you?" I asked, standing up.

"You don't recognize us, Gary?" the one who'd punched me said. As soon as he called me Gary I had two of them figured out. Two years of torture came rushing back to me.

I snarled as I realized who two of them were. Brock and Kyle laughed. Brock had been the one who punched me, and he was kind of in reach…

I ran forward a few steps and kicked Brock in the gut. Brock doubled over more of surprise than anything. I backed up a bit.

"So, the green bean can fight now," Kyle said, taking a few steps forward.

"Let's see how he handles being outnumbered," the other one said. I looked at him hard, knowing that I knew him from somewhere. It hit me as I ducked from a kick he made at me.

"Aw crap. Not you!" I said. Nicholas Galtry laughed loud and hard. I caught a punch thrown at me by Kyle, and was therefore defenseless as Brock threw a brick at me. Where did he get a brick?

The brick hit me in the ribs, and I heard one or two of them crack. I still had my hand holding Kyle's back, and I used my other hand to grab his arm and swing him into the wall behind me. Kyle made a nice dent in the wall.

Nicholas and Brock were coming at me at the same time; Brock had a crowbar in his hands, Nicholas had a pipe. Without thinking I morphed into lion.

I regretted that decision instantaneously.

Once I morphed the chain thing around my waist sent electricity or something into me until I morphed back to human. The three were laughing as hard as I was breathing.

Damn that thing had really _hurt_!!

"Get ready for hell," Nicholas said, walking towards me slowly.

End

_Beastboy's in trouble, Beastboy's in trouble…_

Beastboy: Why do you find joy in my pain?

_I don't know. I really shouldn't though. But oh well! That's what I'm doing!_

_Please review! Please! Please!_


	5. Escape

_I do not own Teen Titans…Yet. _

Chapters 5

"Please tell me someone knows what he said?" Robin asks. When Beastboy had contacted them, the message had been really bad.

"_Not a clue,"_ Raven said.

"_I also do not know,_" Starfire added.

"_I can try and raise the frequency of it and play it back, but it'll take some time," _Cyborg said.

"Do it then. The rest of us will keep looking out here," Robin said. No one answered. They all understood what their tasks were, and they didn't need to reply.

Beastboy's life was on the line, and they all knew it. Now, they just had to try and find him. But in a city this big, finding one person was going to be next to impossible.

They were the Teen Titans though, and they defied the laws of physics all the time. Why would this time be any different?

Xx

Beastboy was holding his side with one hand, while the other hand kept him from face-planting. His hands were shaky, and he felt real weak.

"What's the matter? Don't have enough energy to fight back?" Kyle said, kicking Beastboy's arm out from under him. Beastboy's face met the ground hard.

Beastboy slowly stood up, only to be hit in the gut by Brock and his crowbar. Beastboy doubled over and tried hard to breathe.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Beastboy managed to get out. Nicholas grabbed Beastboy by the neck and raised him to eyelevel.

"You took away our freedom. Now, we're just getting even," he said. Brock hit Beastboy in the head with the crowbar, and Beastboy went unconscious.

Xx

The Titans were all gathered in the tower, watching Cyborg as he made the finishing adjustments to a program.

"There…this should enhance the message Beastboy sent us. It'll still be hard to understand, but it'll be better than what it was," Cyborg said.

The message played, but they couldn't make out the whole thing.

"All I understood was 'docks'," Raven said. Starfire nodded, signaling that was all she understood as well.

"If he's at the docks, then maybe another part of the message was 'warehouse'," Robin suggested.

"Let's go check the docks then," Cyborg said.

Xx

_Beastboy's POV_

I woke up alone in the warehouse. For that, I was thankful. I couldn't go another round with those three, not like this. I just wish that I had some way out of here.

I looked around. There had to be some way out of here. My spirits soon sank when I realized the only easy way out was a small mouse-hole a few feet away. It led directly outside. I could escape so easily with that one little hole.

But I couldn't morph. I'd already tried, and that had ended badly.

"He should be up by now," someone said. I looked around and saw a door opening at the other end of the warehouse. They were coming back, and they were probably going to kill me this time.

I wasn't ready to die.

Sucking it up, I morphed into a mouse. It hurt like hell. I wanted to scream and cry out so badly, but that would give me away before I had a chance to make my escape.

I wasn't going to die today.

I scurried away on my four paws out the mouse-hole. Once I was on the other side of the wall, I morphed back into a human. Everything hurt! I was burned badly from the shocking thingie. I couldn't even feel my waist it hurt so badly.

"Where the hell is he?!" I heard Kyle cry.

"How could he have escaped?" Nicholas said. "That chain sent electricity right to his system! There's no way he could have gotten out of it!"

_Ha ha haa. Think again you bastard. _

I knew I had to move, and I had to move fast. I got up and took two steps before falling to my knees on the dock. The boards rattled from the sudden impact.

"He's outside!" Brock yelled.

_Aw crap._

I got to my feet again, gritting my teeth through the pain. I morphed into a bird, only to find that morphing hurt like hell and I quickly morphed back to human.

I choose a direction and ran. They would be on me quickly, and I would just have to pray I found a good hiding spot before they did.

But of course, I ran right to the end of the dock. The only thing in front of me was water, and the only thing on either side of me was water. And there was no way I was going back, because the only thing behind me was death.

I jumped into the water. The water made everything hurt worse, and the current was stronger than I'd noticed. When I tried to swim under the dock, I almost passed out from the sudden pain. The way my waist twisted when I swam irritated the burn around my waist, which then felt like I was being shocked all over again.

Somehow, I made it to the shallow waters. I rested up against one of the supports under the dock. The boards above me rattled.

_Crud. _If they looked under the dock, I was finished. If I didn't move soon, I was finished. Either way, I was finished! Where were my friends? Robin and Starfire and Raven and Cyborg…I needed their help, and I needed it now!

"Where'd he go now?" Brock asked.

"He probably jumped into the water," Kyle said.

"He won't last long out there," Nicholas said. "And if he does make it back to the Titans, we'll be ready. We'll still get to kill him."

My heart sank and I leaned my head back against the pillar. No matter what I did, they'd still be there, waiting to kill me. The boards of the dock rattled again as they walked back to the warehouse.

Soon, their footsteps faded. Tears rolled down my cheeks. They hadn't outright killed me, but I couldn't move. I would soon die anyway. I looked down at the water around me. As it pulled away, I noticed it was red.

The burn around my waist was an open wound.

There was no way I was going to survive this.

_Ooohhhhhh, I'm so mean. Please review! Reviews make me happy!_


	6. Rescue

_I've no idea where I'm going with this chapter, so just bare with me on this._

Beastboy: What do you mean you don't know where you're going with this?! You have to save me!

_Maybe, maybe not. I don't actually have to do anything. _

Beastboy: I'm in the hands of a mad woman.

Chapter 6

"Any sign of him?" Robin asked into his communicator. The Titans had split up when they reached the docks to search for Beastboy faster, but so far, they hadn't found anything.

"_I haven't seen anything other than fish,"_ Raven responded. _"And none of them are green."_

"_It's like he just disappeared,"_ Cyborg said.

"_My search has also been unsuccessful,"_ Starfire said.

Things weren't looking good for Beastboy at the moment. He only would have called them if he was in trouble, and sense his communicator was now gone there was no way to trace where he might be. So Beastboy was probably in over his head right now, which wasn't good.

Robin walked down to the edge of the docks and stared out over the water. _Where are you Beastboy? Where did you go?_

Raven was soon next to him, and then Starfire and Cyborg.

"Maybe he managed to escape," Cyborg said.

"Yes, he could be waiting for us at the tower now," Starfire said. Raven and Robin didn't add anything to this. They just simply went with them back to the tower.

Xx

Rose walked quietly on the docks. She didn't want to be bothered right now. She needed to practice badly, and people would think of her as a freak if they knew what she could do. That's why she came to the docks at night, when there were less people around.

Right now it was only sunset though, so she would have to make sure no one was around when she started to practice. Rose wished desperately that she didn't have to practice, but if she didn't, she caused accidents, such as today in Biology class.

_Everything was quiet as they were taking their test. Rose was stuck on question 13. She started tapping her foot impatiently, trying to figure out the answer. All of a sudden, water started dripping from the sink. The teacher got up to turn it off, but the handles were in the off position. _

_The students looked up as the sound of the water grew louder. The faucet started to shake as more and more water started coming out. It wasn't long before the faucet was blown from the sink, and water started spraying everywhere. _

_Everyone was evacuated from the room. They would be having a make-up test tomorrow in a different room that wasn't flooded. _

Rose sighed. It had been her fault that the sink had gone crazy. She couldn't control her powers right, and things like that happened a lot. Today had been the first time in two weeks though, and it was disappointing to think that one had control over one's own power, and then be proven wrong.

She was at the edge of the docks now. The water glistened beautifully in the setting sun. She moved her hands outward and then up, and waves moved in the same direction, forming a tower. Rose released the energy she was using to do this, and the waves crashed back down. They slapped at the dock's pillars.

Rose flipped her bangs out of her face as she moved one hand straight in front of her, palm facing the water. Some of the water separated from the rest. Rose made a fist with her hand, and water formed a ball. She looked at the ball of water. Was it her imagination, or was there something…red in it?

She released the ball of water and it splashed down into the rest of the water. Rose went on her hands and knees and looked at the water intently. There was a trail of red leading under the docks. She inched forward a little and looked under the dock itself to see where it was coming from.

From her position, she could just barely see that it was coming from something behind a pillar that was closer to the shallow waters. Rose moved closer to where it was and then looked down over the side of the dock again. Her eyes went wide.

Sitting there, leaning up against the pillar, was a boy with green skin and green hair. The red she'd been seeing was his blood, and it was coming from him. He had bruised all over and his clothes were badly torn. This kid had been in one heck of a fight, and Rose didn't think that he'd won.

Rose took out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

End

_Let me know what you think of Rose. I kind of made her up on the spot…but I think she turned out good. _

_As always, please review! I love hearing your comments on this! And if you don't have an account and can't review, then get one! Just kidding! I won't make you get one! I'll just encourage you to do so that you can review!_


	7. Waiting

_Hmmmm, other than the fact that I don't own Teen Titans, I have nothing to say right now…_

Chapter 7

The Titans were sitting in the main room solemnly. They'd been looking for two days now, and still no sign of their little green friend. It was like Beastboy had simply disappeared.

Cyborg had finally managed to trace where Beastboy's communicator had been before they'd lost contact with him. He'd been in the same warehouse the three men had been in three days ago. Now though, who knew where he was? Beastboy had obviously managed to escape somehow, but none of the Titans knew where.

Raven was searching for him in her mind, but if he was unconscious she wouldn't be able to find him. And considering she hadn't yet, it wasn't looking good for Beastboy.

Starfire was floating around the room anxiously, and Cyborg and Robin were searching the computers for any sign of Beastboy.

"Do you think the Doom Patrol would know anything about who might want to kidnap Beastboy?" Cyborg asked.

"They might, but Beastboy was the only one who knew how to contact them, so we can't ask."

The tower grew silent again, and finally Starfire had had enough and she turned on the T.V.

The station it turned onto was the news station. (A/n: you have to see where I'm going with this. If you don't, that's just sad).

The sudden noise of the television woke everyone from their intent concentration on what they were doing, and they would have gone right back to doing it if not for what was said.

A news reporter was telling a story of what a teenage girl named Rose had found at sunset by the docks.

"Tell us how you found him Rose."

"I was simply watching the sunset from the docks when I noticed that some of the water was red. When I went to find out why it was red, I found a green teenage boy unconscious under the docks. Then I called 9-1-1 and an ambulance came."

"Do you have any idea how the boy ended up there?"

"No idea at all. He might have been…" Raven turned the T.V. off.

"We know where he is," she said. The others nodded. There was only one person Rose could have been referring to when she said she'd found 'green teenage boy'. How many green teenagers were there?

As fast as if there was an alarm ringing, the Titans made their way to the hospital.

Xx

Rose had gone back inside the hospital after she'd talked to the reporter. In her opinion, these people had no right to know about the little green dude. He probably didn't even want the publicity.

And she _hated_ the fact that she'd had to lie on public television. She hadn't been at the docks to simply 'watch the sunset'; she'd been practicing her abilities.

Not only that, but her parents would probably catch the news meaning they would be here any minute.

Rose looked through the window at the little green dude. He was still unconscious, and he still looked badly beaten, but he would be taken care of now. There was a higher risk for him living than dying now. And she couldn't explain it, but Rose really wanted a chance to talk to him. She had no idea why, but she just did.

Four strange teenagers came walking up to the same room. She moved down a bit to make room for the 'tourists' as she called them. Everyone just wanted to look at the little monstrosity.

"Geez, what happened to him?" one of the older ones asked. He had a lot of metal on him, like he was some kind of Cyborg.

"Raven, can you…" a kid in a mask started. A girl with purple hair cut him off.

"I'm on it," she said and then walked through the door.

"Hey, he's not supposed to be bothered!" Rose called out. The four teens looked at her, noticing her for the first time.

"Aren't you the one who found him?" the kid in the mask asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Rose asked.

"Sort of his adopted family," the Cyborg said.

"Thanks for finding him," the masked crusader said.

"No problem," Rose said, finally realizing who she was talking to. These were the Teen Titans, and she'd just saved Beastboy's life! How had the media not realized it either?

Raven hadn't stopped when Rose had spoken out, and so she was in the room now. She moved the sheets that were covering most of his body and placed her hands over his wounds. Her hands started to glow, healing him.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine now. He just took some pretty bad hits," Raven said. She started moving her hands to other places where the bruising was worse.

"What were you doing by the docks again?" Cyborg asked.

"I was watching the sunset," Rose said.

"No you weren't," Raven said. Rose looked at her. "I'm an empath, and I can tell you're lying."

"So, what were you doing on the docks?" Robin asked.

_These are the Titans; I can trust them with my secret. Maybe they can even help me!_

"Well, I have this ability where I can control water, and I'd gone to the docks to practice," Rose said.

"You…can control water?" Cyborg asked. Rose nodded.

"How well?" Robin asked her.

"Not well…" Rose admitted.

"There, he should be coming around in about five or ten minutes," Raven said.

"That is glorious news!" Starfire said. The titans and Rose all settled in to wait, with Robin asking Rose questions on her abilities.

End

_And that's the end of chapter 7. Reviews are appreciated!_


	8. awakening

_Hello! I do not own Teen Titans. I only own Rose. _

Chapter 8

_Beastboy's POV_

I could hear people talking. Couldn't make out what they were saying yet, but I could hear them talking. Slowly, my other senses started to kick in as well. And the first thing I felt was pain. I didn't like that feeling.

I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling. This could either be good or bad. When I recognized Robin talking, I figured it was good.

"He's awake," Raven said. I heard rustling as people moved, and then I saw five people in my field of vision. Four of them I recognized as the Titans, but I didn't know the fifth. It was a girl who looked to be about 15 with brown hair pulled back and bangs covering her right eye. Who was she?

"How are you feeling?" Cyborg asked.

"Do I have to answer?" I said. My voice was rough. How long had I been out?

Raven spoke as I tried to sit up: "You might not…"

She was a little late on that though. My eyes widened at the sudden pain I felt all around my waist. I lain back down and tried to relax. The pain soon faded.

"What happened?" Robin asked. That was just like him. He didn't beat around the bush, just got right to it even when I wasn't quite sure at the moment.

"Um…"

"He's been drugged," Raven said. "He probably won't remember for a few hours yet."

How did she know that I'd been drugged? Wait, wouldn't Robin have known if I was in the med room?

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital," the girl I didn't know said. "I found you unconscious under the docks," she explained. "I'm Rose by the way."

Okay, that partially made sense…

"When do I get out of here?" I asked.

"When the doctors say that you can move again," Robin said. I half frowned/half winced at this. I frowned because I didn't like that idea, and I winced because frowning hurt at the moment. Why did it hurt again?

Oh, right… Kyle took his fist to it a couple of times while I was busy trying to block attacks from a crowbar that Brock had been wielding.

If I ever saw that again, they were so going to get it…as long as I wasn't in that stupid electric chain thing.

"Hey, what are you kids doing in here?" someone exclaimed from the doorway.

The Titans kind of parted and I saw a doctor and nurse standing there.

"We know him," Raven said.

"Well, let me do my job," the doctor said. He walked in and started checking the bandages. I winced as the fabric rubbed over the burns and his hands touched painful bruises.

Raven put a hand on the doctors and Cyborg stood next to him.

"Did you give him pain medication?" Raven asked.

"Of course I did!" the doctor said.

"Did you double dose it?" Cyborg asked.

"What? That much medication would kill him!"

"No, it would do the job of a single dose. Beastboy needs a double dose of medication for it to actually work. And if you haven't noticed, you're only making things worse," Cyborg said.

"Let us handle this," Raven said. The doctor backed off a little, obviously annoyed. "Cyborg, you handle the bandages, I'll keep Beastboy sidetracked from the pain."

Well, if a sentence like that doesn't make someone nervous, nothing will. And that sentence almost had me shaking if not for the fact that doing that would hurt.

Everything around me went black, and soon all I could see was Raven standing a few feet away from me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so…where are we?"

"I brought you to a realm where nothing exists. Our bodies are still in the hospital room, but our minds are here. You won't feel Cyborg replacing the bandages or the nurse putting antiseptic on you."

"Okay…"

"Do you remember anything about what happened to you?" Raven asked me. I didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It was three people from my past…I'd ended up putting them in jail and they wanted back at me."

"Do they want back at the rest of the doom patrol as well?" Raven asked.

"No, this was before I went to the Doom Patrol."

"I don't follow."

"Of course not; Raven, I'm 15. I was only with the doom patrol for five years, and we've been a part of the Titans for two years. That's seven years of my life, meaning there are eight that you don't know about."

"So what happened in those eight years that I don't know about Beastboy?"

"When I was four my parents took me and my brother on a safari trip in Africa; on the trip I was bitten by a rare monkey, and my parents gave me an untested antidote. The side effects of the antidote are what you see now. They're what gave me my power.

"A year later my parents and brother were on a boating trip. I don't remember why I couldn't go with them, but I wasn't on the boat. They were all killed on the trip, and I was kidnapped soon after by two of the guys that we were fighting in the warehouse. They made me use my powers to steal for them. I figured out that if I tripped the alarm the police would come and save me. That's how those two ended up in jail.

"Then the foster parent I was assigned to keep trying to kill me, but the Doom Patrol thwarted all the attacks and he ended up in jail. That was how the third guy ended up in jail. After that the Doom Patrol took me and you know the rest."

It was probably the longest speech I'd ever given without trying to be funny.

"So, the three people we fought in the warehouse are the same people who kidnapped you?" Raven asked. I nodded.

"They wanted back at me for taking away their freedom. The chain they had tied around my waist shocked me with electricity whenever I tried to morph, but that was my only way out of there so I had to."

"Beastboy…"

"I don't want pity. I want to find those guys and finish them."

"The rest of us will stand behind you 100%, but you need to heal first. You won't be able to do anything for a couple of days, and the rest of us will be busy training Rose as a new part of our team," Raven said.

"What can Rose do?"

"She has the ability to control water, and she needs help controlling it, so we're going to help her. Then we'll probably make her part of the team," Raven said. I nodded again. "Cyborg's done."

With that everything around me went back to being the hospital room.

"That's incredible," the doctor said.

"Can we go back to that place?" I asked Raven. "I liked not feeling the pain of the burn around my waist."

Everyone laughed at this, and it was just like old times, except I was in an actual hospital and there were people who weren't Titans in the room.

End

_Don't any of you think for a moment that this story is over. I'm just getting warmed up!_ _After all, I still have to have Beastboy kick Kyle, Brock, and Nick's butt!_

_Please review!_


	9. New Member

_I still do not own Teen Titans. Those people are just very stubborn and won't give it to me. _

Chapter 9

_Rose's POV_

Beastboy was healing well. I had only found him yesterday, and already the doctor said that he could go back to the tower. Of course whether or not the Titans had anything to do with this I don't think I'll ever know.

So the Titans were going back to the tower today. And after school let out, I was going too. Robin had said that with my powers control was essential to learn, and Raven might be able to help with that since she could kind of do the same thing, just with the energy around her. This was my last day of High school, because from now on Robin and Cyborg would be tutoring me in the basics of everything when we had time.

I was going to be a part of the Teen Titans!

Everyone was pretty friendly too. Starfire was so excited that I was coming she almost wouldn't let go of me. Robin wanted to start my training when I arrived later, and Cyborg was excited to build me a course. Raven was…Raven. I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

And Beastboy had hardly said anything to me at all. He stared at me a lot, but he never said anything. I figured it was due to the near death experience he'd just gone through and that he would come around eventually.

Classes just couldn't go by fast enough for me. I'd had to keep myself partially focused on my powers all day so that I wouldn't accidently make a pipe burst again.

And let me tell ya, when that final bell rang I was the first one out of school. I ran all the way to the meeting place where Starfire was waiting for me. Cyborg and Robin were building my course, and Raven was with Beastboy.

Starfire was so giddy when I got there she was floating around with her legs tucked under her.

"Oh Rose we are going to have so much fun!" Starfire said. She grabbed my hand and started flying all the way to the tower. If not for the fact that I knew if she dropped me I'd be just fine this would have been terrifying.

She didn't stop when we reached the tower. Starfire flew us right up the stairs and through the tower until we reached a certain room. That was when Starfire let go of me and I landed safely on the ground.

"Go inside please!" Starfire said. She was giddy again. I smiled and opened the door. When I was inside, I flicked on the light switch and gasped.

We were in a bedroom. The walls were painted an ocean blue, and a bed hung from four green ropes that were like seaweed. The whole room was decorated as if I was undersea.

"Do you like it?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, I love it!" I said. She squealed and hugged me again. "When did you guys do all this?"

"We were all very excited after last night, and so none of us could sleep. We traded off watching Beastboy while we worked on this all night, and then today Raven and Cyborg brought him home," Starfire said.

"Thanks," I said.

"We're glad you like it," Robin said. I looked behind me to see Robin and Cyborg leaning in the doorway.

"You ready for some training?" Cyborg asked. "I've got a whole course ready for you."

How had they done all this in one day? I don't think I'll ever know.

Xx

_Robin's POV_

Rose was doing well with the course Cyborg had designed. She had a good grasp on what she was doing, she just needed more practice. She also looked like she doubted herself, which we were going to have to fix.

"Excellent Rose!" Starfire encouraged. I smiled at Star's enthusiasm. Rose completed the course and now stood panting, staring at us and waiting for our reply.

"You're a little shaky," I said. "A few more good rounds of this and you should be able to combat."

"Not bad for _easy_ mode," Cyborg said, smiling. He was teasing her, just like he did with all of us.

"Is there an easy way to control my powers so that they don't take on a life of their own?" she asked us.

_It's just like with Terra…_

"I think I can help in that department," Raven said. We all looked to see her coming out to the training area with Beastboy.

"Oh friend Beastboy you are out of bed! This is wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. Beastboy didn't look like he was entirely ready to be doing much yet, but it was nice to see him out and about.

"Raven, you sure he should be out?" Cyborg asked. She nodded.

"Staying in bed for a week isn't going to help him heal. Learning to deal with the pain will."

I watched as Beastboy winced at that idea.

"Are you sure pushing him right now is a good idea?" I asked.

"It was my idea," he said.

"He says he can handle it, so who are we to argue with it?" Raven asked. "Besides, we need to see what Rose can do."

End

_Okay, there's chapter 9. I'll try and get some more action in the next chapter or two. _

_As always, please leave a review! They make me very happy and I write faster that way! _


	10. Training

_This chapter takes place a week after the last chapter, FYI. _

_I do not own Teen Titans._

Chapter 10 (_Wahoo! Double digits now!)_

All the Titans were in the inside training room. Cyborg was lifting his weights and pushing himself to the max. Starfire was flying through an aerial course suspended from the ceiling. Raven was doing hand to hand combat with Rose, while Robin was doing hand to hand combat with Beastboy.

Rose was getting her butt kicked by Raven even though Raven was taking it easy on her seeing as how she was a beginner. Beastboy was holding his own against Robin, but since he was still a little sore neither one was going all out on each other.

Raven kicked Rose in the stomach since Rose hadn't been able to make the block fast enough. She doubled over and was breathing heavily.

"Either you're really good, or I suck more than I thought," Rose said as she stood back up.

"It's probably a little of both," Raven said. Rose laughed.

"Yeah, probably; after all, you pretty much do this for a living and I've been at for all of three days now," Rose said.

"You've made some improvement since we first started. You've been blocking some more of my hits and we're able to spar longer than ten minutes."

"I still get my butt kicked though, regardless of how long we go at it," Rose said. Raven shrugged.

"You're getting endurance though, which is always useful."

"I suppose. Maybe I should spar Beastboy, than I might at least have a chance of winning," Rose said. Raven's mouth twitched in a smile.

"Take a few minutes to rest and recover, and then we'll work on your powers," Raven said. Rose nodded and sat down to watch Beastboy and Robin.

Robin threw a punch at Beastboy; Beastboy sidestepped the attack and managed to knee Robin in the gut, albeit not very hard. Robin rolled over from the position he was in and kicked Beastboy in the back. Beastboy stumbled forward a step or two before falling to the ground and ground-kicking Robin's feet out from under him.

Robin fell to the ground but got up quickly. He threw another punch at Beastboy, which was blocked. Beastboy brought his leg up and kicked Robin in the side.

"Nice move," Robin commented as they broke apart. Beastboy nodded his thanks. He was too out of breath to speak.

"Why don't you call it a tie before he passes out?" Cyborg said, coming over.

Beastboy and Robin looked at him, and then at each other. They started laughing.

"I guess I am pretty worn out," Beastboy said.

"And I'd rather not make you go back into the med room," Robin said. They shook hands and sat down on the bench.

"That was a most wonderful practice!" Starfire said.

"I couldn't agree more," Rose said. _Despite the fact I'll have bruises covering every inch of me tomorrow morning!_

"You really seemed to be throwing everything you had at me," Robin said to Beastboy. Beastboy shrugged.

"If I'd been better at hand to hand combat when those idiots kidnapped me they wouldn't have beaten me up as much as they did."

Raven had already told the others what had happened in Beastboy's past, so the Titans all knew who Beastboy's new enemies were. And Beastboy had already told everyone exactly what had happened when they had kidnapped him.

"You'll be ready for them now though," Cyborg said. "If you can tie in a match against our martial arts pro, you'll have no problem against them."

"When you're healed a bit more I'll use half of my staff for you to practice with that," Robin said. Beastboy nodded. He wished he could practice with that now, but that would only end badly right now.

"Come on Rose, you're not done for today yet," Raven said. Rose stood up and followed Raven outside.

End

_Not very much towards the storyline I know, but I wanted to show the two of them training. I'll get back on track with the next chapter, I promise. _

_Please review! They make me really happy!_


	11. Fear

_I'm hoping to keep updating daily, but school is starting again soon and I've got preseason sports starting so I won't have as much time to write the chapters. So if I'm late with one just hound me until I update. ___

Chapter 11

Slade was watching clips of a video camera from a warehouse. There were three men on this tape who could prove useful to him, once they had some proper gear.

_(And the plot thickens, lol)_

Xx

Beastboy was now fully healed and was proving it by trying to wrestle with Cyborg for the controller. Raven, Starfire, and Rose were simply watching with amusement while Robin was completely oblivious to this all while working on the computer.

"Give me the controller!" Beastboy got out.

"No!" Cyborg said.

"Just for future reference, does this happen a lot?" Rose asked.

"About once a week," Raven answered.

"And you just let it go?"

"Usually; it's not like they're seriously going to hurt one another," Raven said.

"Why doesn't Beastboy just morph into a fly until Cyborg gets up, and then when Cyborg isn't looking land on the controller, morph into something else and then take it?"

"Because this way is more fun for them. I'm getting a book."

Raven got up and left the room.

"Would you care to go the mall of shopping with me?" Starfire asked Rose. Rose's eyes lit up and she nodded. The two of them left the tower to go shopping.

Xx

Cyborg had once again beaten Beastboy at wrestling. Beastboy was now pouting on the couch while watching Cyborg play. He didn't want to admit it, but the burn he'd suffered was hurting again. It was going to take longer to heal, and even longer before he would chance morphing again.

Normally when he morphed, there wasn't a problem. But that was when he didn't have bruises all over him. When he'd morphed to escape from the warehouse, it hadn't just hurt around his waist. Everywhere he'd gotten a beating hurt because the morph twisted and stretched it and made it worse. Especially around his ribs, since he'd had a few broken ribs.

Most of his bruises were gone now, but the burn was still pretty bad. And he was scared to morph. He was scared of the pain it might cause. Kyle, Brock, and Nicholas hadn't actually killed him, but they might as well have. If Beastboy was afraid to morph now, what kind of life could he live?

Beastboy could feel tears forming in his eyes. He got up and left the room. The Titans didn't need to worry about him right now. On the way out he bumped into Raven.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and then continued on to his room. When the door closed, he leaned against it and sank down to the floor with his knees held tight against his chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Go away," Beastboy said.

"Beastboy, I'm an empath. I can sense what you're feeling and I want to know what's going on," Raven answered. Beastboy silently cursed. Raven must have picked up on his mood when they'd bumped in the hall and then followed him.

"I just want to be alone right now," Beastboy said.

"Will you at least tell me why you're upset?"

"…no."

Beastboy could hear Raven's retreating footsteps. She was the only Titan who actually understood personal boundaries and understood when someone didn't want to talk about their problems.

He got up and walked over to his bed. He assumed the same position against the wall there. He was still crying. He was still afraid.

End

_Alright, there's chapter 11 for you. I know it's kind of short, but I'll make the next one long for you guys. _

_Please review! They make me happy and a happy writer makes a better story!_


	12. Together

_Um…only thing I gotta say is that I don't own Teen Titans._

Chapter 12

Raven walked into the main room. Cyborg was playing a video game. Robin was still lost in the computer trying to track _something._ Starfire and Rose were gone. That was fine though, they probably weren't part of the reason she was here.

She walked up behind the couch. Raven waited nicely until Cyborg finished his game before turning the game station off on him.

"Yo, what gives?" Cyborg asked as he stood up and faced Raven.

"What did you do to Beastboy?" Raven asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were fighting with Beastboy, did you do anything to make him upset?"

"No…why?"

"I'm asking because Beastboy upset in his room. I want to know why and he won't tell me."

"He seemed fine when I got the controller. He was his usual pouting self, but he always acts that way when I win our little fights."

"So then, why would he be upset?" Raven asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Cyborg said. "Let's go try and talk to him."

Cyborg hopped over the couch and walked up to Beastboy's room with Raven.

Xx

_Beastboy's POV_

My life was ruined. I was green, I had fangs, I had pointy ears, and the only special trick that came with it all was being able to morph. But now, I wasn't sure if I ever would again.

Because of the chemicals of the antidote I took for the monkey bite that gave me these powers, I'm a fast healer. This burn should be nothing by now. It should be pain-free scar. But it's not. It hurts just as much as a new bruise. It's not healing well, and I'm pretty sure there's nothing I can do about it.

That meant that whenever I tried to morph, it was going to be painful. It's not supposed to be. I'm not supposed to feel a thing. But for the next few weeks, I might. And how am I supposed to know if it doesn't hurt? It's almost too risky to try and morph. Who knows what might happen? If it hurts then when the morph is complete, I might be too scared to ever morph back.

Hell, I was scared now!

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. I cursed myself for crying about it.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Beastboy, you okay?" Cyborg asked. How would Cyborg…_She told Cyborg?!_

I was half tempted not to answer. "I'm fine," I lied. It would have been a perfect lie to if my voice hadn't sounded like road kill.

"I can hear it in your voice Beastboy. You're not fine. Will you let us in?" Cyborg asked. _Us? Dang it, Raven's with him!_

"If you don't let us in I'll just make the door open," Raven said. And she would to.

I made no move to get up.

"Alright Rae, open the door," Cyborg said. Black energy surrounded my door before it swished to the side. Cyborg and Raven walked in. I looked away from them.

"Beastboy, we're your friends. We want to help," Raven said.

"This is a problem I need to handle by myself," I said.

"That's why you're up here crying right?"

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it," I said. I was lying through my teeth right now, and I was so hoping they didn't notice.

"Look, maybe we can just find a way to fix whatever problem it is together," Cyborg suggested.

"I…know how to fix it. It's just…"

"You're scared," Raven finished. Damn her telepathy powers!

I couldn't lie when she already knew, so I nodded. Looks like I was getting help with this, whether I like it or not. And I so did not like it.

Raven sat on the bed next to me.

"We can help you, but only if you tell us what's wrong. I can only guess by what you're feeling."

"Well, you know how I can heal fast because of my powers?" I started. I might as well tell them now. They both nodded. "The burn I got from the warehouse two weeks ago…it's not healing fast. It's almost like it is healing extra slow."

"That's it?" Cyborg asked. Raven shot him a glare.

"No…if I'm hurt when I try to morph, it'll only get worse because it'll stretch and twist and stuff."

"So you wait for it to heal," Cyborg said. Raven glared at him again.

"The thing is, with how slow it's healing, I don't know when I'll be able to morph again. It could take anywhere from a week to five months!"

"Can't you just wait and test out your morphing powers once a week or something?" Raven asked. Looks like I lost her on this to.

"What if it reopens though and it gets worse? How am I supposed to know when it won't hurt like it did the first time?" I asked. I could feel fresh tears starting again, but I fought them back.

"Looks like that is the heart of the problem," Cyborg commented.

"And Brock, Kyle, and Nicholas are going to try and attack me at some point and it's going to be before I can fight back again and then they're probably going to kill me!"

"You know we're going to be there to protect you," Raven said.

"They'll probably use the same trick they did last time though! It worked like a charm for them that time!"

"Beastboy, we can handle this together. You just need to calm down," Raven said.

"How can I calm down when I don't know if my life will ever be the same again?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't it?" Cyborg asked.

"If I can't morph then what good am I to the team? I have no education to even try and get a job somewhere so I'll end up having no point in life and then…" Raven cut me off with a hand over my mouth.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion," she said. "First of all, if you can't morph that doesn't mean we'll kick you off the team. Robin has no powers of his own and he manages just fine."

"Yeah and all I have is a sonic cannon," Cyborg said.

"You don't need powers to be a hero. I'm sure Robin will be more than willing to teach some of the stuff he knows and help you make your own weapons," Raven said.

"But before we go into that plan, why don't you try morphing now?" Cyborg said. I looked at him with terror filled eyes.

"I'll separate part of your mind from body so that you won't feel pain if it hurts," Raven said.

"Then how will I know it's safe to do it then?" I asked.

"I'll be able to tell. If there's a red mark around your waist we'll know that you aren't ready yet," Cyborg said.

"And if there is no mark I'll put the part of your mind I separate back into your head to see for yourself," Raven said.

I looked from Cyborg to Raven. It didn't look like I had any chance of escape, especially since I didn't want to morph.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I asked in a small voice. They both shook their heads no.

I stood up on the ground a few feet away from Cyborg. All I had to do was morph into a dog. That was it. It was simple. I wasn't going to feel a thing.

So why the heck was I so nervous? I trusted Raven and Cyborg with my life. Why should I let a little thing like feeling pain stop me from trusting them now? And I wouldn't be feeling pain, making my fear invalid.

I looked at Raven. She nodded once. She was ready. I took a deep breath and morphed into a dog.

I did feel pain in the process, meaning that if Raven hadn't done what she'd done, it would have been a whole lot worse. I didn't stay as a dog for too long. I morphed back to human after five seconds; just long enough for Cyborg to check if my waist was red.

He nodded when I was human again. There had been a red mark, and it had still hurt, even with part of my mind not being able to feel it. I wasn't going to be morphing any time soon.

"So you'll work more on hand to hand combat for a few weeks. We can make you some kind of weapon in the meantime," Cyborg said. I smiled.

It was good to have friends.

End

_Yay, semi-happy ending! And I did this all in one shot too! I'm so proud of myself and now I'm just rambling!_

_Please review! _


	13. Watched

_Guess what? I now own Teen Titans!!_

_J/k. I wish I did, but sadly I do not. But one day…_

Chapter 13

Beastboy was facing Rose. They were going to fight each other in hand to hand combat. The rest of the Titans were standing around the ring.

"Don't go easy on me now," Rose said.

"Don't count on it!" Beastboy responded. He ran forward and threw a punch at Rose's face. She stepped to right and brought her leg up to kick Beastboy in the stomach. Luckily he noticed it in time and he managed to roll over her leg. While he was on the ground, he kicked her legs out from under her.

Rose fell to the ground but used the momentum to roll over and push herself back up in no time. By this time Beastboy was standing as well. Rose came at Beastboy this time and tried to kick him in the side, but he caught her leg and pulled her forward. Rose brought her other leg up and rolled to the side in mid-air, managing to clip Beastboy on the chin with her foot. Beastboy dropped Rose, and she fell to the ground again.

"Nice technique," Beastboy commented while rubbing his jaw.

"Thanks," Rose said, standing up. She threw a punch at Beastboy. He blocked it and then kicked her in the shin. Rose cringed at the hit but didn't miss a beat in punching him in the stomach. Beastboy winced and then uppercut Rose in the jaw. Her head snapped back and the force of the hit knocked her to the ground.

(If you haven't noticed, she was falling a lot.)

Rose got back up shakily. She threw more punches at Beastboy which he blocked. She tried to kick him a few times but he dodged them. Rose dropped to the ground and did a ground kick to knock Beastboy's feet out from under him. He fell to the ground, did a backwards somersault, and was up and kicking Rose in the side like it was nothing.

She backed up a few steps to catch her breath. Rose quickly moved back in to punch Beastboy when an alarm started to go off.

"What? No, we're not done!" Rose complained.

"Sorry, but you two will have to finish your match later," Robin said. He was already running out of the room to see what was up.

Xx

The Titans reached the scene of the crime in record time. Overload was at the power plant, draining the energy for his own use. Half the city was already in a black out, and Overload was quickly working on the rest of the city.

"Stop right there," Robin said. He stood at the front of their little 'v', with Raven and Cyborg fanning out to the left behind him, and with Rose, Starfire, and Beastboy fanning out the right behind him. Cyborg already had his sonic cannon ready to fire. Raven was floating in the air, hood up, hands glowing with her black energy. Starfire was in the air as well, star-bolts ready in each hand. Beastboy was crouched like normal, ready to pounce even though he wasn't morphing now. Rose was trembling from fear, and Robin stood tall and ready to fight.

Overload didn't respond to Robin. He just simply shot an energy bolt at the Titans.

"Titans, go!" Robin called out. The Titans scattered into the surrounding area to avoid the attack.

Cyborg shot a blast from his cannon at Overload. Overload absorbed the attack and grew another three inches. "Well that backfired," he said.

Raven tried to restrain Overload with her powers, but this only worked for a few moments before Overload was able to break free. Robin threw some freeze disks at Overload's feet. They exploded and trapped Overload's legs, but the energy he had absorbed quickly melted them away.

Beastboy stood helpless to the side. Even if he could morph there was nothing he could do. If he hit Overload he would only hurt himself from the raw energy Overload was composed of. He looked around for some way to help his friends. He saw Rose, scared to death not five feet away from him.

Rose. Rose controlled water. Water plus raw energy equals Overload loses.

"Rose, you need to use your powers to drench Overload. That should stop him in his tracks!" Beastboy yelled to her. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Trust me, this will work!"

Rose nodded. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to concentrate better, a trick learned from Raven. When she opened her eyes again, anyone could tell that all fear had left her.

She held her hand out in front of her, palm facing the ground. If she could cause a pipe to burst by accident, then making one explode on purpose shouldn't be too difficult.

"Don't hit the main plant though, otherwise we'll be in a blackout for two months while they fix it," Beastboy added with a small laugh.

_Oh, now he tells me?_ Rose thought. She didn't dwell on this too long though. A pipe burst through the floor with water spraying right onto Overload.

"Raven, put a field around the parts of the plant that explode when wet!" Beastboy yelled out. Raven glanced at the two and did so immediately when she saw the water.

Overload quickly dissipated with the water, and once he was nothing but a chip again, Rose made the water go out into the nearby stream where the plant was being a pollution causer. Raven fixed the pipes so that water wouldn't continue to pour out into the plant where there would then be a bad explosion.

"Alright Rose!" Cyborg said, walking over to her. Rose blushed.

"It was Beastboy's idea. I just froze once the battle started," she said. Everyone turned to Beastboy.

"Beastboy had a smart idea? You're kidding, right?" Cyborg asked.

"I can be smart when I want to!" Beastboy said, obviously annoyed.

"Right, that's why you enjoy burping contests," Raven said. Beastboy glared at her.

"This was an excellent victory, no?" Starfire said.

"It sure was," Beastboy said, going back to his cocky self.

"I'm going to go deposit Overload back where he was," Robin said, going back to his r-cycle.

"I shall accompany you," Starfire said, flying over him as he left.

"So it's just us three," Beastboy said as they went to Cyborg's car.

"Um…I count four…" Rose said. Beastboy did a headcount, not including himself.

"No, there are three," he argued. Rose and him were in the backseat while Cyborg (obviously) and Raven were in the front.

"Beastboy, there's you, me, Raven, and Cyborg," Rose said, holding up a finger on one hand for each person. "Together that makes four."

"Oh yeah…he, he…So there is just more people for a celebration!" Beastboy said.

"What are we celebrating?" Rose asked.

"You're awesome victory against Overload!" Cyborg and Beastboy said at the same time.

"Oh joy," Raven said.

Xx

Slade was in a dark room. The only light came from monitors that he was watching. On the monitors were flashes of the Titans battle with Overload. Their new recruit was good…and she could be useful to him. He could use her as bait to catch Beastboy so that his own recruits would be satisfied for a few months. Then he would dispose of them since they would be of no further use.

End

_There's chapter 13 for you. Sorry I was a little late with this, but expect the chapters on an every other day thing now. I have preseason sports plus an actual life which has drastically limited my time for writing. _

_Oh, and since no one reviewed on the last chapter, I'm waiting until I have five more reviews before continuing. I need to know that I'm not doing this only for myself and that people actually care whether or not I continue with this story._


	14. Bonding

_Okay, you people are faster at reviewing than I gave you credit for. _

_By the way, I still don't own Teen Titans._

Chapter 14

Slade sat at his usual spot. The monitors were on again, replaying scenes from the Titans fight against Overload. This time though, Nicholas, Brock, and Kyle were in the room as well, watching and learning.

"What do you find unusual about this fight?" Slade asked.

"There are six Titans," Nicholas said.

"Yes, there are," Slade said.

"Beastboy wasn't fighting," Brock said.

"And why wouldn't Beastboy be fighting?" Slade asked.

"He's hurt?" Kyle half asked/half said.

"Are you sure? He doesn't look hurt," Slade said. "And if he's well enough to go to the battle, why wouldn't he fight as well?"

"Maybe he can't morph anymore," Brock suggested.

"An excellent deduction."

"But why wouldn't he be able to morph?" Nicholas asked.

"You're going to have to capture him and find out," Slade said. "I'll send out someone as a distraction, and then when you're able, grab Beastboy _and_ that new Titan. She may be of use."

"Just tell us when," Kyle said. Slade smiled under his mask.

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

Xx

Robin walked into the main room at about seven in the morning, his usual time. He was always the first one up, which was why it was such a surprise to find Beastboy already there, playing video games on mute.

"Beastboy, you're up early," Robin remarked as he went to get breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep," Beastboy said.

"Any reason?"

"Nightmares," Beastboy replied. He didn't seem willing to give out much more information than that, and Robin didn't pry.

_If he wants to talk about it, he'll talk_, Robin figured.

The two were quiet for the next fifteen minutes as Robin prepared and ate his breakfast and Beastboy played video games.

Raven came down then, started at the sight of Beastboy, but ignored it and went to get her own breakfast. Robin and Raven sat across from each other, eating their breakfast and watching Beastboy play his game.

Rose came down next. She went to the couch and sat down, not even paying attention to what was going on.

"Tired?" Beastboy asked her.

"You've no idea. I'm not one for parties until the middle of the night," Rose said.

"You could go back to bed you know," Beastboy said.

"If I do that now I won't be able to sleep tonight and I'll become nocturnal," Rose argued.

"Drink caffeine," Beastboy suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Wait, why are you up already?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Nightmares."

"What about?"

"Things."

Rose glared at him. "Explain."

"Brock, Kyle, and Nicholas," Beastboy admitted.

"The three who kidnapped you?"

"Yes."

"You know you can kick their butts if you ever see them again," Rose said.

Beastboy was silent.

"You're scared of them, aren't you?"

"Hence the nightmares."

"Wait, nightmare_s_? You mean plural?"

"Yep."

"How long have they been going on?"

"Even since you found me. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem. But why was last night so bad, if it's been like…three weeks?"

"Because for three weeks we haven't had a mission."

"I don't get it."

"If there's no mission, there's no need for me to worry about fighting and then no reason for me to worry about morphing. Last night when we were fighting Overload, I couldn't help. If I could have morphed, then I could have been throwing stuff at him to make openings for the others. But, I couldn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You helped by telling me what to do so that we could end it," Rose said. "And things will get better in time."

"How do you know?"

"Because we're the Titans and we're going to make them better."

Beastboy smiled at that.

"We can get you a weapon, something like a blaster or a knife."

"Rose, thanks. For everything."

"No problem. I'm just happy to help."

Beastboy smiled again. Rose was the only one who could have helped him out of that situation other than Raven, and he knew it. Raven usually gave it more time though because she liked people to have their space. Rose…Rose didn't like people upset for any length of time.

_Am I falling for her?_ Beastboy wondered.

End

_There you go! I'm so so so so so so sorry! I meant to update this last week! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! _

_Please keep reviewing! I get guilty if you review and I don't update and then I write faster! It's in your own benefit to review if you want to see the next update quickly! Please review!!_

_Why are you still reading this? Review!!_


	15. Surprise, Surprise

_I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, then this would be an actual book and be published. _

Chapter 15

"Can I open my eyes now?" Beastboy asked.

"Not yet," Rose giggled. She was leading Beastboy through the tower while he was blindfolded.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see."

"I'm blindfolded, no I won't," Beastboy argued.

"You'll see when I take the blindfold off," Rose said. She had an ear to ear smile on her face.

It had been a few days since Beastboy had told her about his nightmare on the couch, and Rose had convinced the rest of the Titans that Beastboy needed a new way of defending himself for a few months while he got over this.

Beastboy heard the swish of a door opening and he felt cold air rush out around him. Only a few rooms in the tower were this air conditioned: the training room and the garage where Cyborg would build stuff.

"Okay, you can take off the blindfold," Rose said. Beastboy reached up to take it off.

_Beastboy's POV_

I took off the blindfold and my eyes widened in surprise. We were in the garage, and so were all the other Titans. They were behind a table, and on the table was some kind of blaster.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Rose told us about the nightmares," Cyborg said.

"And she proposed that you needed a new way to fight for a while," Starfire said.

"We figured a long range attack would be better for you right now, so we decided a stun blaster would be best," Robin said.

"What do you think?" Rose asked.

"….I'm…speechless…You guys did all this for me?" I asked. This was unbelievable.

"Did you think we would just leave you without a way to effectively defend yourself?" Raven asked.

"I guess not, but…"

"Try it out," Cyborg said, tossing me the blaster.

_Robin's POV_

I don't know what we expected when we showed Beastboy the blaster, but sheer shock wasn't it. Did he really think we wouldn't do something to help him?

When he first fired a shot at the target we had set up at the other end of the room, he seemed surprised.

"We made it so that it doesn't make the loud sound most guns make. An element of surprise really," Cyborg said.

"Don't forget the grapple part!" Rose said. She was extremely excited about all this.

"Grapple?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, sort of like one of these, only it attaches to your blaster," I said, pulling out one of my bird hooks. (A/N: I've no idea what they're called :p)

Cyborg handed Beastboy the grapple.

"Just slide it into the barrel…good now aim at the ceiling…and pull the trigger," Cyborg said.

Beastboy pointed it at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. The grapple shot up to the ceiling and lodged itself there.

"To retract it and pull yourself up, just push the safety."

"Whoa!" he cried out when his feet left the ground. He made it up to the ceiling safely.

"Is this not wonderful?" Starfire asked as she flew up to him.

"It would be better if I knew how to get down!" Beastboy cried out.

"Hit the safety again and then be ready to hit it once you're closer to the ground so you don't go splat," Cyborg called up to him. Beastboy did as he was told, and it was definitely a close one as he came closer to the ground.

"And to get the grapple back…"

"All you have to do is pull," Cyborg finished. Beastboy did so and was nearly hit on the head by the falling grapple.

"Guess I'll have to work on that," he joked.

An alarm started going off.

"Trouble!" I automatically yelled.

"Not really," a female voice said from the opening of the garage. We looked to see a girl with blonde hair standing there holding some wires in her hands.

"Terra…" Beastboy said.

End

_I know, you probably all want to kill me. But it's not entirely my fault! I got writers block for the past two weeks! And I had school which made it really hard to update!_

_Please review and make sure it goes through! I've been having problems with that. I know that some of you are reading this, but the reviews aren't going through! So please review and make sure it goes through!_


	16. Confrontation, Realization

_I don't own Teen Titans._

Chapter 16

_Beastboy's POV_

Terra was there. Terra was standing in the door way. Terra looked like nothing had ever happened and she'd never been a statue. Terra was alive. Terra was not encased in rock.

I ran to Terra and wrapped my arms around her. She was real, she was here. I wasn't dreaming.

She laughed.

"And here I thought you were all zombies or something the way you were staring at me," she said.

"Terra…How…when…"

"You know you can't ask several questions at once right?" she asked.

"Oh Terra it is glorious to see you!" Starfire said. She flew up next to us and I let go of Terra so she could be passed around the titans. Raven even _smiled_ when Terra ended up in front of her. Raven never smiles. Okay, well she does, but it's rare.

Then Terra ended up in front of Rose.

"What, I'm gone for a few months and you try to replace me?" Terra asked. Rose glared at her.

"We weren't trying to replace you," I said. "We could never replace you."

"Well what does she do?" Terra asked.

"I control water," Rose said.

"And I control rocks. How long have you been here?"

"Only a few weeks, since I saved Beastboy," Rose said. I winced as she brought up the memory. I would never be able to forget that, no matter how hard I tried.

"Right, you saved Beastboy? Where were the rest of the Titans?" Terra asked. I sighed. I _really_ didn't want to relive this again.

"We were looking for him," Robin said.

"He was kidnapped?"

"Yes, I was kidnapped and nearly killed. Rose found me half dead and called for help. We found out she could control water so we invited her to be a titan and she accepted," I said.

"Oh…" Terra said. "That must've sucked."

I stared at her. I just told her I was nearly killed if not for this one girl showing up at the right time (though I wouldn't have minded if she'd been a few hours earlier) and all Terra can think to say is that it must've sucked?

Well no freaking duh!

"We must celebrate!" Starfire yelled out.

"Oh yeah! Party all night!" Cyborg called out. He picked Terra up, placed her on his shoulder, and ran out of the garage. The others quickly followed, all except me and Rose.

"Are you okay? You seem like something's bothering you," she said.

"I'm fine, really. What's with you?"

"I don't know…I just don't like Terra. Oh, and here's a holster for the blaster," Rose said, handing me a holster made of some kind of brown material. "It's not leather."

I smiled and attached the holster to my belt. Then I put the blaster that I was somehow still holding in it.

"Come on, we don't want to miss the party!" I said, grabbing Rose's hand and running out of the garage. She laughed and ran alongside of me.

"You guys sure like to party a lot! I never knew that was part of being a hero!" Rose said.

"Only for the heroes that like having fun!" I said. She laughed again. I liked her laugh.

But I liked Terra.

And I liked Raven.

And I think I liked Rose.

Yeah, I like Rose. She knows me. She understands me. We get along really well.

But I can get along with Raven and Terra too. Raven could always easily figure out what was going on with me, and she was usually pretty good with fixing it. Rose got the Titans to make me a blaster just because I was having nightmares that I wouldn't be able to defend myself. If Raven had asked she probably would have as well…

I had gone out with Terra though. I knew we work well together. She thinks I'm funny! Rose does too though, as does Raven. Raven just doesn't laugh for fear of losing control of her emotions and causing something to blow up.

Ugh, this wouldn't be fun to figure out.

A party however, would be loads of fun, and I wouldn't have to think about it then. I wasn't going to.

We ran through the door into the main room. Cyborg and Terra were already having an eating contest to see who could eat the most ice cream before one got a brain freeze.

Raven was sitting nearby, staring out the window. Robin was cheering Cyborg on while Starfire was cheering for Terra.

I went over and sat next to Raven, and Rose was on the other side of me. We watched and cheered. Terra ended up winning because Cyborg only had half a human brain and so it would freeze faster. At least that's my theory.

Robin had already ordered six pizzas, so we just had to wait for them. Terra was describing some adventure she'd been on recently, but I wasn't paying attention.

I was staring out the window, watching the water, lost in my own little world.

End

_Okay, I know, very anticlimactic ending. Work with me here though. I've been in writers block and I'm doing what I can to keep this story going. It would be easier though if you people reviewed and made sure the reviews went through. Review. Review. Make sure it goes through. Review. Review twice for all I care!_

_Review. _

_Review. _

_Review. _

_Have I said it enough?_

_Nope!_

_Review! Please!_


	17. Haunted house anyone?

_**I am so sorry!! My computer crashed on me and I couldn't update and then I couldn't remember what I already had so I had to start over from scratch because I got a new computer!**_

_**I don't own Teen Titans but I think I have a lot of angry readers since I haven't updated in a month!**_

Chapter 17

Beastboy stared at himself in the mirror of his closet door. What had happened to his life? Nothing ever went right very long. When he was a kid he was fine until he got bit by that stupid monkey. Then things started getting better but all too soon his parents had to go out on that stupid boat, and that was the last he'd ever heard of them.

Then he was kidnapped by two crazy idiots. He gets away from them to be told by court to go to another crazy idiot. The doom patrol saves him from then and all is okay for two years. Then Beastboy starts to feel like he doesn't belong with the Doom Patrol either. These three years he's been with the Titans have been his longest streak of a good life so far, but now that's being shattered as well!

Because of the monkey bite, Beastboy could morph into animals. But because of the stupid burn around his waist that didn't heal normally, he couldn't even do that. But he was still green, he still had pointed ears, and he still had fangs. This was no compromise, this was sheer amusement from the devil himself.

But Terra was back and she was okay, that had to count for something.

But was she the love of his life still, or she been replaced by someone else in her absence?

Beastboy pounded the side of his fist on his mirror in annoyance. As soon as one good thing happens, something else happens that counteracts it!

There was a knock on his door. Beastboy looked at himself in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath before going to open the door. It was Terra.

"Hey," she said happily.

"Hey," Beastboy replied.

"Want to go hangout? We could get that really good pie and I could actually let you finish it?"

Beastboy smiled at the small joke.

"Alright," he agreed.

Xx

Beastboy sat quietly at the counter, enjoying the best pie in the history of pies. Terra watched him quietly, almost frowning.

"Are you okay Beastboy?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, eating another bite.

"No, I mean really. You don't seem to be all that happy that I'm back," Terra said.

"I am happy," Beastboy said. He started scraping his plate with the fork, trying to get every last crumb.

"On the outside maybe, but I can tell that something's bugging you," Terra said. She put a hand on his shoulder.

Beastboy froze with the fork in his mouth. He took it out and put it on the plate.

"I'm fine Terra. You don't need to worry about me," he said. Terra looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but she wouldn't push further tonight.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Maybe we should just head back to the Tower," Beastboy said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Terra said.

_Did so much really change while I've been gone?_ Terra thought. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to do it in front of Beastboy.

Xx

When the two got back to the Tower they both went straight to their rooms. Beastboy plopped onto his bed, arms out to either side of him like a _t._

_Something was different tonight…It was like we didn't know each other anymore, and almost as if we didn't want to know each other…Hadn't I thought that Terra was the one before? What changed?_

_Time I suppose. Time changed us and our interests. But I think she still likes me…but I can't return the feeling anymore. Terra's great, but maybe she really isn't the one for me after all._

The alarm started to sound all throughout the tower. Beastboy sighed and forced himself off his bed. Once he made it to the hall he seemed to wake up and he ran down to the main room. The rest of the Titans were already there, Robin typing away at the computer.

"Slade," was all he said before running out of the room.

"How is he alive?" Terra asked.

"We'll explain on the way," Cyborg said. "Now let's go!"

Xx

The old abandoned library in the city was large, consisting of three floors filled with a maze of bookshelves that were each ten feet high.

"Why would Slade come here?" Raven asked as the group stood in the open doorway. The room in front of them was dark other than the piece of floor in front of them that was illuminated by the light from outside. But it was dark outside as well since clouds had started to gather, so even this wasn't that much.

"I don't know…Star, could you give us some light?" Robin asked. Starfire raised her hand with a star bolt. The room was instantly alight with a soft green light.

"Maybe he's after one of us," Rose said quietly. Only Terra and Beastboy heard her, and they silently agreed. Beastboy grabbed his blaster but left the safety on for now. He didn't want to waste shots if something made him jump.

"Let's go," Robin said as he started to walk forward. The rest of the Titans followed after him silently, scanning the area for signs of Slade or anyone else who might be here.

After twenty minutes of fruitless searching Robin was ready to blow the whole building up.

"Maybe we should split up, cover more ground faster," Terra suggested. And that was just what the Titans did.

Robin and Starfire started rechecking the first floor, Robin refusing to give up.

Terra had gone to the third floor with Cyborg and they were searching every nook and cranny there.

Rose, Raven, and Beastboy were all on the second floor searching each on their own.

_This place is eerily quiet,_ Beastboy thought to himself. He knew libraries were supposed to be quiet, but an abandoned library was over the top. There were no generator sounds for any electricity or air conditioning or heating. There was no hushed talking in the back ground. There were no distant footsteps, although if there were some it would probably freak him out more.

He found a light switch and tried it out just for kicks. It clicked loudly, but no lights came on, which was all Beastboy had really expected.

Rain could be heard throughout the building now as it splashed against the roof and the desolate windows.

Beastboy kept searching through the bookcases, which for some odd reason still had books on them. _You'd think they would have cleared the books out when they closed the place down…_

There were footsteps behind Beastboy, fast ones. He turned around and held his blaster at the ready, one finger ready to click off the safety and another ready to pull the trigger to fire.

The footsteps stopped before Beastboy could see who it was. He looked around again, all his senses on high alert. Whose idea had it been to split up again?

The footsteps were louder now, and before Beastboy knew what was happening he was diving to the ground jumping to his feet, un-clicking the safety button and firing for all he was worth.

"Brat!" someone yelled. Beastboy knew the voice only too well.

"Nicholas," he said calmly. He lowered his blaster slightly-only slightly.

"Give the boy a prize, you figured it out in one word."

"What do you want?"

"The same thing I wanted last time, only this time I have the means to get it!"

Beastboy glared at him. Robin and the others would give him no end of hell for this, but he didn't really care.

He was going to kill Nicholas here and now, no matter what.

Xx

Raven had heard the shots of Beastboy's blaster. She was searching not only for Slade, but for Beastboy now too. She couldn't accurately tell which way the sounds had come from since all sound echoed off the bookcases in this library.

She just hoped with all her heart that he was okay…

End of Chapter 17

_Again, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner! And I will try to update again by next weekend but with school I'm not sure I'll be able to, but I will try!_

_Please review and make sure it goes through!_


	18. Fights!

_**I do not own Teen Titans, Only Rose.**_

**Chapter 18**

**Beastboy stared at Nicholas, his blaster raised. Brock and Kyle hadn't been that bad compared to this guy. Brock and Kyle had actually **_**rewarded**_** him a few times when he'd done something right. The only reward for anything that Nicholas had given him was no whipping that night. **

**Nicholas was going to die, and Beastboy was going to do it tonight.**

**He raised his blaster and fired. Nicholas managed to avoid some of the shots, but one of them managed to hit him. He fell to the ground, stunned. **

**Beastboy placed the blaster in his holster and then walked over to Nicholas. Nicholas glared at him. Beastboy glared back and kicked him in the stomach. **

**Xx**

**Rose was searching the second floor frantically for a sign of **_**anything.**_** She'd heard sounds of fighting, but whether or not it was from Slade or not she didn't know. She also didn't even know who Slade was, but from Robin's reaction he wasn't someone to mess with.**

**She heard footsteps behind her, and soon a blinding pain hit her in the back of the head. Rose stumbled forward into one of the shelves. She stood up quickly, holding her head. **

**Standing there, hands held behind his back and looking for all the world like he knew Rose didn't stand a chance, was a man with armor and a two sided mask on. **

"**Slade," Rose guessed.**

"**Very good," he said. Slade then tried to punch her again, but Rose sidestepped and kicked him in the side. Slade grabbed her foot and threw her down the hall. The force sent her through another row of bookcases, making the a crash louder than the thunder outside. **

**Xx**

**Everyone in the library had heard the crash, and now Robin and Starfire were running upstairs while Terra and Cyborg were running downstairs.**

"**It came from below us," Cyborg said.**

"**And it was above us," Starfire said.**

"**Which leaves only one floor," Robin said. The group split up again and started searching the second floor.**

**Xx**

**Beastboy had heard the crash as well, and he paused in his attack against Nicholas. Someone was in a real fight, and that someone might need his help. He looked back down at Nicholas, who was bloodied and probably had several broken bones by now.**

_**Help my team, or finish what I started?**_

**Surprisingly, Beastboy went with 'finish what I started'.**

**He kicked Nicholas in the head with such force that his head cracked right open. Nicholas's eyes rolled back to show the whites.**

"**Survive that," Beastboy spat at Nicholas's dead body. He then took off down the halls to try and find what was going on. **

**Xx**

**Rose was buried under a pile of books. She slowly started moving, trying to lessen the weight of the pile. Eventually she uncovered herself, only to dodge another punch from Slade. **

**She crawled away from Slade to find an actual wall with a window. Rain splattered against the window, and lightening started to flash.**

**Rain was water. Water was her element.**

**Rose kicked out the window and then threw her hand at Slade (**_**no it did not leave her body)**_**. The rain rushed into the window, making a puddle on the floor. Rose lifted her arm up and some of the water came up as well, forming a snake. Rose blew onto it, turning it into an icicle. **

**She then thrust the spear at Slade. All it did was knock the wind out of him. **

**Xx**

**Raven knew Beastboy was in trouble, and now Rose was likely in trouble as well. Unless of course that crash she had heard had been from Beastboy, in which case he was losing whatever battle he was fighting.**

**But Rose was less experienced, and if she had found Slade…**

"**Raven!" she heard Cyborg say from behind her. She turned to see him, his shoulder put away for some reason.**

"**Have you found anything?" She asked. Cyborg shook his head.**

"**We all heard that crash…I take it you don't know what's going on?"**

**Raven shook her head. **

"**This just keeps getting spookier," Cyborg muttered. **

**Xx**

**Rose was running through the library like crazy, doing whatever she could to get away from Slade, but no matter where she went he was still right behind her. **

**Rose turned down one corner just to crash into something and fall to the ground. Someone picked her up quickly though just as Slade's foot would have smashed right into where her head had been. **

**Rose looked to see Beastboy, and he had a strange look in his eyes.**

"**Hello Beastboy," Slade said calmly. **

"**Slade…"**

"**Going to test out your new toy on me?"**

"**I already tried it out on someone else, but two targets are always good," Beastboy said as he whipped out his blaster and fired it immediately at Slade. **

**The shots bounced off Slade as if they were rubber.**

"**This suit repels stun shots."**

**Beastboy glared at Slade as he put the blaster away. It wouldn't be helping him now. He then charged at Slade, and soon the two were in a hand to hand fight. **

**Rose didn't know whether she should join in or just stand there quietly, so she chose the latter. **

**Slade kneed Beastboy in the gut, and Beastboy doubled over but recovered quickly and uppercut Slade's jaw. Slade's head snapped back but he snapped his leg up and kick Beastboy in the ribs, breaking at least two of them. **

**Beastboy staggered back, holding in a scream of pain and his ribs. **

_**Where are the others? **_**he thought.**

**Slade and Beastboy circled each other, but Slade had either forgotten about Rose or didn't know she was there, because when he came closer to her she ground kicked his legs out from under him. He went down hard and Rose slammed the heel of her foot into his face. **

**His mask cracked, revealing Brock.**

"_**Brock?!**_**" Beastboy cried out in surprise. **

"**Surprised, runt?" he asked, standing up. He brushed away the remains of his mask. **

"**What are you doing working for Slade?" Beastboy asked. **

"**Getting our revenge on you!" he said before pouncing on him. The two rolled on the floor, each one trying to gain the upper hand. Brock ended up pinning Beastboy when they came next to a bookcase, and Beastboy couldn't shake him off.**

"**What the-Hey! Get off me!" Rose yelled. Kyle had jumped out of the shadows and now held her hostage. **

"**You might want to cover your ears," Beastboy said, smiling. Brock looked at him, confused. **

"_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**_!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Brock got off of him and regretted not covering his ears.

Xx

If any Titan on that floor didn't hear Beastboy scream, then they needed to get their ears checked, but at another time.

All the Titans did hear him though, so this appointment would never be made. They all found their way easily to Beastboy and Rose.

Rose was currently struggling against Kyle, and Beastboy was in a fierce fisticuffs with Brock.

"What did we miss?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't know," Terra responded. Robin had already past Beastboy and Brock to help Rose. He punched Kyle in the face, but Kyle didn't let go. Robin grabbed Kyle's head from behind and brought it down so that he would have been doing a very awkward bend if he hadn't let go of Rose, which he did.

Brock hit Beastboy in the ribs where they were already broken, causing Beastboy to hiss and back up a few steps. This was all the retreat Brock needed. He kicked Beastboy in the stomach, right where the burn mark still was.

Beastboy doubled over, seeing stars. Cyborg and Terra didn't wait any longer than that.

Cyborg went after Brock while Terra went to Beastboy.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Beastboy glared at her.

Raven decided that now was an excellent time to make her presence now. She used her powers to grab Brock and Kyle and lifted them into the air.

"What are you two doing?" she asked them in her scary voice.

"Getting our blasted revenge on the green bean!" Kyle answered. Beastboy moved his glare up to them. Terra helped him stand.

"Do you know how hard it is to kill him?" Brock asked.

"They're working for Slade," Beastboy said through gritted teeth. This caught Robin's attention right away.

"What does Slade have to offer you?" Robin asked.

"A way to kill him!" Kyle answered, glaring right back at Beastboy.

"Well you're going right back to the place you tried so hard to run away from: Prison," Robin said. Cyborg brought out two pairs of handcuffs and cuffed Kyle and Brock.

"We will kill you Beastboy, I promise you we will!" Brock yelled as Cyborg and Robin started taking them to prison.

_Not if I kill you first,_ Beastboy thought.

And somehow, through all of this, no one noticed a certain alien missing.

End of chapter 18

_I made a long chapter that was pretty eventful! Yay! I'm so proud of myself!_

_I know it must be confusing to those of you who did pay attention in chapter 16 and realized that Beastboy's blaster didn't make a sound, but then in chapter 17 it did. I forgot about that little detail until this chapter, and so just to make it clear:_

Only Raven heard the shots because she's an empath and has the special abilities. No one else hears the shots.

_Okay, if you're still confused _pm_ me and I'll try and explain better. I know I screwed up there, but I never said I was perfect. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!! I BEG OF YOU! REVIEW!!_


	19. aftermath

_I still don't own Teen Titans. _

Chapter 19

_Beastboy's POV_

Everywhere I looked _he_ was there. He could be right in front of me, but then when I turned there he was again! I could run as long as I wanted, as far as I could, but still he'd always be right there!

And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the image of his eyes rolling back in his head. Whenever I looked at him that's what I saw.

And he wouldn't go away!

I turned around to do…_something_ when I saw him lunging at me.

Xx

I sat bolt upright in a rush. That was the seventh time I've had that dream in a week, because it had been one week since I killed Nicholas, and now his ghost is haunting me.

I leaned my head back down on my pillow and stared at my ceiling. I hadn't had any problem killing Nicholas, but I was sure having a problem dealing with the fact that I had.

It wasn't supposed to be this hard. You were supposed to just kill someone and then move on. But every time I moved on, I just kept running back because of the dreams.

I closed my eyes again and hoped to find some sleep, but as soon as I closed my eyes I saw a pale lifeless face in front of me. I opened my eyes again. No more sleep for tonight.

Glancing at the clock I noticed it was 3:25 in the morning, but I didn't even care as I walked out of my room and down to the main room. The tower was eerily quiet, which wasn't helping my mood at all right now, nor was the darkness.

I made some tofu bacon and poured myself a glass of soy-milk before turning the T.V. on. I kept the volume on low so that I wouldn't wake the rest of the titans.

Xx

_Third person (narrator)_

Robin was always up at 6 A.M. sharp and he was always the first one down to the main room. There was only one instance about a week in a half ago when that wasn't true, but he hadn't expected it to happen again.

So imagine his surprise at finding Beastboy watching T.V. at 6:03 in the morning. And imagine his surprise at finding the kitchen cleaned of any mess Beastboy might have made.

Especially when his only thoughts were for Starfire, who was still missing.

"What's up Beastboy?" Robin asked.

"Us," the green teen replied.

"You sound annoyed," Robin said.

"I've been up since around 3:30," Beastboy said.

"Why?" Robin asked as he started making some eggs.

"Nightmares, why else?"

"Again?"

"Obviously."

The doors to the room opened and Raven came in, a book in front of her face. Robin watched as she easily came down the stairs and made herself a cup of herbal tea without ever taking her eyes away from her book.

Raven sat down at the counter and started sipping her tea with one hand while holding her book with the other. Robin went back to his eggs and put a few slices of regular bacon on the pan. It took Raven a good ten minutes to figure out it wasn't just her and Robin in the room. She looked at the T.V. and saw green ears just visible over the edge of the couch.

Raven finished her tea and closed her book. Robin stared wide eyed as she _left the book on the table_ and walked over to the couch where Beastboy was.

"What was the nightmare about this time?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Beastboy answered. He rubbed his arm nervously. None of the Titans knew that he had killed Nicholas, and he would rather it stay that way. As far as Beastboy knew, none of them have killed anyone.

"Beastboy, you're not going to help anyone or yourself if you keep it bottled in."

"You keep everything bottled in."

"I do it because if I lose control of my emotions then my powers take on a life of their own."

"Well what if I just don't want to talk about it?" Beastboy asked.

"Then you don't talk about it right now."

Raven walked back to the counter, picked up her book, and left.

Beastboy turned off the T.V. and walked out of the room. Robin watched him silently. He wasn't going to talk to Raven, that much was obvious in his manner. But considering how far his head was dropping, Robin hoped he was going back to bed.

Xx

And Beastboy would have gone back to bed if he hadn't bumped into Rose.

"Why are you…kind of up?" Rose asked. Even in the short time she'd been there, she knew Beastboy was rarely ever awake before ten. Although he didn't quite look awake right now.

"Nightmares," he answered.

"Not again, what was it this time?" Rose asked with complete sympathy in her voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," Beastboy said.

"Ok, if you're sure…But if you do want to talk, don't hesitate to come," Rose said.

She started to walk away when Beastboy grabbed her arm and started walking to the roof. Rose went with him without hesitation.

Xx

From the roof of Titan's Tower, the sunrise can be an amazing sight. The rays glanced off the water below, making it sparkle.

But this sight didn't ease Beastboy's thoughts any as he closed the door to the roof behind him and Rose.

Rose stayed quiet as she waited for Beastboy to begin. If they'd come up here, away from everyone else, then it was something he didn't want others to know.

"You know how there were three people who kidnapped me?"

"Yes…" Rose said.

"But then only two of them were there at the library?"

"Yes…" Rose said, not seeing where this was going at all.

"The other one, Nicholas, he had been there."

"Where?" Rose asked.

"He found me before I found you. I…I…Rose, I…" Beastboy couldn't get it out.

"What Beastboy? What are you trying to say?" Rose said gently, placing her hands on his shoulders and facing him.

"I killed him," Beastboy whispered.

Rose stood there a moment, shocked. Beastboy killed someone? Beastboy, the sweet, funny, and charming one?

But obviously he was struggling with this fact himself, so he couldn't have liked doing it, could he?

"And that's where the nightmares are coming from?" Rose asked, bringing it together. Beastboy nodded, and Rose could see tears in his eyes.

"He was defenseless…and I just…I got into such a rage…I couldn't control myself…"

"It's okay Beastboy," Rose said. She took the changeling in her arms and held him. He just needed to know that it didn't change anything, that people wouldn't think any less of him just because he'd killed somebody.

"You won't tell anybody, right?" Beastboy asked.

"Not if you don't want me to," Rose said. Beastboy pulled away and smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Rose said. "Why don't you try and get some sleep now, you look like you're going to fall over any minute."

Beastboy smiled and headed for the door off the roof.

Maybe things can go back to the way they were before he'd killed Nicholas…

End of Chapter 19

_Okay, I'm happy with how this turned out. I hope you are too. Please review and let me know if you're not and then I will try and make up for it in the next chapter. _

_Review. Please. I'll give you virtual cookies if you do!_


	20. And it starts again

_I still do not own Teen Titans._

Chapter 20 (_I made it to twenty!)_

Beastboy stood in his room, staring at the mirror. Rose knew he had killed Nicholas. She didn't care. She wasn't going to tell anyone. He was still the same old Beastboy, but he had someone else's blood on his hands now. In a way, it didn't matter that he had killed Nicholas anyway, because he had a life sentence in jail anyway for trying to kill him twice.

Nicholas, Brock, and Kyle had come close to ruining his life anyway. He was scared to morph. He was trying to now, just to test it and see if it hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was just too scared to do it. Beastboy pounded a fist on the wall as tears started to come. He couldn't sleep, and he couldn't morph. What life was he supposed to live now?

It wasn't as if he could just run away either, because there would be no life for a green person with pointed ears and fangs. No one would trust him, everyone would want him to morph, and he couldn't.

So his life was ruined regardless, because just fighting with a stun gun wasn't much to make him a hero.

The alarm started to ring, as if to mock him that he couldn't fight. Beastboy dragged his arm across his face, drying the tears on his cheeks. He left his room to see what was going on.

Xx

Mumbo Jumbo had escaped from prison (once again) and was wreaking havoc in a bank (once again). This time though, he was going to have to deal with _seven_ Titans, a feat no one villain can manage. Heck, one villain couldn't even managed against five Titans!

Mumbo Jumbo was sure going to try though.

"Dude, you ever try and do something else?" Beastboy asked when the Titans arrived at the bank. "You're always robbing a bank!"

"You have come to ruin my act for the last time!" Mumbo said. He pointed his wand at the Titans.

"Titans, go!" Robin said, and the Teen Titans sprung into action. Terra sidestepped the attack that Mumbo was trying to do and forced the ground under him to rise. Mumbo jumped off this and created magical hoops that surrounded Terra, trapping her for awhile.

Raven hovered in the air and tried to use her powers to trap Mumbo, but he had an attack surprise her from behind, knocking her out. Cyborg and Robin tried to do a combo attack where Cyborg threw Robin, but a giant stack of cards formed from the air, knocking Robin into Cyborg and pushing them out the doors of the bank and through the doors of the mall across the street.

Beastboy took out his stun gun at the same time Rose started to make pipes burst from a sink in the bathroom. Beastboy fired a few shots, but Mumbo easily avoided them and retaliated with magical rabbits and doves that started to attack Beastboy. When the water from the pipes started to come near him, Mumbo took off his hat and made all the water go into his hat only to come out of a light near Rose and force her into a wall, where she fell over and stayed down from shock at being hit with her own attack.

The rabbits were nipping at Beastboy's hand and a dove pecked him, forcing him to drop the weapon. The rabbits kicked the blaster out of reach. Mumbo started taking aim at the green changeling at the same time Terra was freeing herself from her trap and Robin and Cyborg were running back in.

_Beastboy's POV_

Six Titans, down, and one who can't fight well left. Rabbits and doves were getting the better of me! They knocked my blaster out of my hand, and one of the rabbits kicked out of reach. I was getting small cuts everywhere from the beaks of the doves and from the teeth of the rabbits.

They soon disappeared though and I looked at Mumbo to see why. I could see everything happening at once, but I couldn't really do much about it. In the background, Raven and Rose were standing up. Terra had freed herself from whatever it had been trapping her. I could hear the doors as Robin and Cyborg came back in. But all of my focus went on a giant deck of cards now flying at me, and my mind immediately switched to instinct.

Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem, going to instinct. But right now my instinct was set to something I couldn't really do right now, and morphed into a rabbit to jump out of the way of the cards.

Worst mistake of my life.

Well, maybe not _the_ worst, but it was definitely up there.

Pain exploded all around my waist where the burn marks were. I immediately morphed back into human, not caring if I was out of danger or not. I was almost in the fetal position if not for the fact that my arms were around my waist.

"Beastboy, are you okay?" Someone asked me.

If not for the fact that I felt like I was being ripped apart, I might have sarcastically said 'yeah, I'm fine. I'm just curled up in the fetal position for no reason!' Of course I wasn't okay!

I didn't even know who said that, but I was going to have to ask if this pain ever subsided. It didn't feel like it ever would.

"Raven, take Beastboy and Cyborg back to the tower and examine him. The rest of us will stay here and handle Mumbo," I could hear Robin say. Black energy from Raven soon surrounded the three of us, and I could instantly tell the difference between the bank floor and bed of the med room.

But I didn't care. I just wanted to die so that the pain would end. It had to end at some point, right?

Suddenly I was no longer in my mind, but in that strange little world Raven used to make all sense of feeling go away.

"What's going on?" she asked me. I sat on the ground of whatever this place was-or at least whatever passed for ground here.

"I morphed to avoid an attack," I said. "I can't handle it yet."

"Even after all these months…" Raven mused.

"Maybe this pain won't ever go away. Maybe I won't ever be able to morph without pain again."

"Of course you'll be able to. You just need to give it time."

"It still hurts just as bad as when the chains were around me!" I said. Raven seemed startled to hear this. Well no duh. If three months have passed, it shouldn't hurt as badly as it first did. Especially for someone who was a quick healer, like I was.

"Beastboy, I know it's tough for you right now," Raven started, "but you need to just hang on. We're going to figure this out, and you will be able to morph freely again in time."

I wanted to scream so badly, and for the first time in three months, not because of pain, but out of frustration.

"Everybody's saying that!" I yelled.

"Then it must be true," Raven said calmly.

"No, all of you guys are just saying it to try and make me feel better!"

"Is it working?" Raven asked. That was an odd question.

"No, it's not!"

"Then what do you want us to do?" she asked calmly, like I hadn't been shouting at her.

That was an excellent question though.

"I…I don't know. I'm just tired of all this guessing. I don't want to have to worry about whether I can morph or not, I'm tired of feeling like I'm such a weakling on the team, and I don't even know if I deserve to be a Titan anymore."

"What are you talking about? Of course you deserve to be a Titan."

"I've caused more problems in the last three months than Slade."

"Slade has been part of it though, just look at the library the other night," she said. I winced at the mention of that night. "Slade set that up on us. Now what's bugging you? Your feelings became that of guilt."

Should I tell her? I told Rose, maybe I should tell the Titans about what I'd done…But then again, killing was against our policy, especially someone as defenseless as Nicholas was that night…

Maybe Robin had killed someone before. The streets of Gotham were ten times worse than Jump, Robin was likely to have across his share of killings before.

Maybe. I would have to talk to him about that, but before I talked to Raven.

"I'll tell you later," I said. She looked at me, but decided to let the matter drop.

"Cyborg is done with the pain medication, I'm just letting it start working for a bit before we go back."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Who asked me if I was okay at the bank?"

"Terra," Raven answered.

"It was a dumb question."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"So…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know. I'm just bored."

Raven cracked one of her rare smiles.

"You should try reading."

"We're in the middle of a random place between minds, with no books in sight. How would I read?"

"I didn't say now," Raven answered.

"Oh…Maybe I will."

Why did I say that? No idea. But it didn't sound like such a bad idea. Television was getting so bad anymore, even for me.

End of Chapter

_It's true, T.V. is bad nowadays, or at least where I live. Maybe wherever you live is different, I don't know. I don't much care either, so long as you're reading this fic and reviewing. _

_Now please click the rectangle beneath this and leave a review!_

_And I'm working on the virtual cookies for those of you who reviewed last time!_


	21. Reflection

_For those of you who still don't get the gist of it, I still don't own Teen Titans._

Chapter 21

_Beastboy's POV_

It had been about a half hour after Raven had deemed it was time to go back to my body. It still hurt a little, but not nearly as much as before thanks to the pain medication.

I had asked Robin quietly to stay while the others left to go do stuff, and he stayed without question for a few moments, waiting while I took deep breaths.

"Have you ever killed someone?" I asked. My voice was quiet, I could barely hear it.

"…No…" Robin asked, surprised I guessed at the question. "I've seen it done, but I haven't personally killed anyone."

Dang, there went that escape.

"Who did you kill?" Robin asked. Wow, I'd forgotten how fast his detective skills could work.

"It was in the abandoned library the other night. Nicholas snuck up on me before I ran into Rose and Brock…I couldn't help myself and I killed him," I admitted. Robin looked at me. I could tell he was warring with his sense of justice to bring me in and his loyalty to friends. I was so far past that boundary though…

"Was he defenseless?" Robin asked, just as quietly as I had been speaking. And there was no point in denying it, I was in way over my head anyway.

"Yeah, for the most part he was."

"You say he snuck up on you?"

"Yes," I answered, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Did he have the intent to kill you?"

"Yeah, he's had that intent for around eight years now."

"People can't get charged for self-defense," Robin said, cracking a smile. I let out a huge smile of relief.

"I can't admit that what you did wasn't wrong, but no one has to know. He was bound for the death penalty anyway, you were just giving it to him early," Robin said. I smiled again. I was safe.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked.

"No, that decision is up to you," Robin said as he left the room. I sank back onto the pillows. Two people knew, and they seemed to be okay with it. Or at least they were acting like it.

So that was one problem of many down now. I was still going to have to do something about the nightmares, because I was sure they weren't going to go away just because I told two of my teammates. And I would still have to deal with the fact that I couldn't morph.

No matter how I looked at it, I knew I wasn't going to morph ever again. If I was still in pain about three months after the incident, then something wasn't right, and it wasn't going to get right.

The rest of the team seems to be helping as best they can, heck they even built me a weapon! But how much respect could I get as a hero if I just went around with a stun gun? Anyone could do that, and they could probably aim better to.

I'd be better off if I just left. The team doesn't need me, not when I can't do anything useful. And I'm not just going to stay back at the tower like a little maid.

But how can I leave? I'm green and easily recognizable. Plus I don't have access to any funds my parents would have left me for another three years. There was still Nicholas's funds…he was so paranoid he kept his own secret vault in his own house, which is still vacant…

Who am I kidding? Just because I'd be able to live on my own doesn't mean that I can. The Titans would come after me-if they really care- and if I could hide from them, the moment I was spotted it would reach the news and they'd just come after me again.

"If only I could change the color of my skin and hide my ears all the time…" I muttered. Well hiding my ears was the easy part, I'd just have to let my hair grow out…but my hairs green so I still be recognized.

Wait…Cyborg had that old undercover assignment against Brother Blood, where he hid himself in at the school and blended in…How had he blended? He was all machine parts and some skin…Rings! He had made little holoprojector thingies that made him look human…I could get my hands on those rings no problem…

But it probably wouldn't make me look human. Cyborg designed them for himself, he put the code in or whatever…but how hard could it be to add an image of a normal looking me to it?

And if I break it by mistake…well then I'll just think of something else.

"Beastboy?" someone asked. I started: hadn't heard the door open since I was so wrapped in my own thoughts. Rose was standing next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Well…I was just wondering…what are you planning on doing to…um…"

"Brock and Kyle?" I finished. She nodded.

"I mean, you probably want to get back at them since whatever they did had such a lingering effect…"

I hadn't actually thought anything about Brock and Kyle.

"They're stuck in prison, that's enough for now."

"For now?"

"Well if they ever come after me again, I'll do something then."

Rose half smiled.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. I shook my head. She walked out of the room, only to be replaced by Raven as she walked in.

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then closed it again. I raised an eyebrow. She did it again and I raised the other.

Raven was never at a loss for words.

She did it again, and then walked out.

If I'd had a third eyebrow, I would have raised it.

I got out of the bed a few minutes later and walked out of the room. I was not going to just lay around doing nothing when I could at least be spending some time with my team, the only real family I'd really ever known.

End of Chapter 21

_I know, it's kind of short. I'm going to try and write the next chapter really quickly though, so that should make up for it. _

Please please please review!!


	22. running Away

_I'm working as fast as I can to get these chapters up for you!_

_And I still don't own Teen Titans!_

Chapter 22

_Beastboy's POV_

I twirled the two rings around on my fingers. It had been a piece of cake snatching these from Cyborg's room. I had simply waited until another mission came up (Annoying Robin to no end since he was still trying to find Starfire) and then went into Cyborg's room. The rings hadn't been that hard to find, and when I tested them out, I found that they didn't turn me to some normal human. I turned into Stone, Cyborg's undercover identity at the H.I.V.E. Academy.

The form was smaller on me though, only projecting where the body of the wearer was I suppose.

There had to be some way to change the appearance though. I just needed white skin, brown hair, blue eyes…

"White skin, brown hair, blue eyes…" I muttered. I paced around my room, staring at the rings. "White skin, brown hair, blue eyes…"

I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and froze. I'd been expecting to see Stone, but instead I saw a boy with white skin. Turning back to the mirror, I saw, that the holographic image was of a boy my age with white skin, brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Tan skin…" I muttered. The image changed to that of a tan skinned boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The effect of the tan skin was not appealing.

"White skin," the image changed back.

So it worked by voice command. That was good to know. It would certainly help someone stay on the run for several years, or at least until I could morph again, which I wasn't holding my breath for.

I could easily steal money from Nicholas's place too so that I could live on my own…just create an identity to steal it, walk in, get what I need, leave…and then change my identity! It was perfect! And it wasn't technically stealing, since it did belong to me after all…

I took the rings off, and my green skin, green eyes, fangs, and pointed ears came back. I missed the normal look already, the look that would allow me to fit in for once…

I grabbed a backpack from my closet, narrowly avoiding an avalanche. I threw some clothes in, some pictures…and in my room I actually managed to find paper and a pencil.

Xx

_Robin's POV_

Starfire was still missing. Slade was still inactive. Beastboy was sulking. Raven was even quieter than usual. Cyborg was only playing video games or training, but quietly. Rose was…normal for her I suppose. I'm still not sure what to make of her, other than that she's trustworthy. Terra was staying in her room most of the time, meaning the rest of us were on edge against her.

The tower was almost silent most of the time, other than the sounds of machinery working or Cyborg getting really involved in a game. But with six teenagers living under one roof, one would think it would be a constant party.

But it wasn't. The mood of the tower seemed to be despair. No one knew what was really wrong with Terra or why was staying locked in her room. No one dared try and find out what was wrong with Raven: we valued our lives much too highly for that, even if we did care deeply for our friend.

We all knew what was wrong with Beastboy, but didn't know how to approach him. And I'm pretty sure that everyone could figure out was wrong with me since Starfire still wasn't safe in this tower and I sat in front of the computer all day running search after search for her, trying all sorts of different frequencies on her communicator, contacting other Titans to help find her, and doing whatever else I could to try and find her.

But with Slade, Starfire wasn't going to show up until he wanted her to.

That just didn't work for me though.

Starfire was a part of my team, and I was going to get her back, sooner rather than later if I could help it. Unfortunately, this required cooperation on all my contact's part as well, and they were being less than helpful at the moment.

I started pacing around the main room. Starfire would probably be cooking some Tamaranian concoction of hers that the rest of would keep looking warily, wondering if we have to eat it or not or if we did try it if it would be bad for us…

No, I had to stop myself from thinking about that. I had to keep myself focused on what was happening, like the fact Starfire was probably hurt or worse…

No, I can't think about that either. That's worse than thinking what she would be doing if she were here. Ugh, if only Slade wasn't so…_Slade_! His stupid plans, always interfering with my team…always making trouble… always finding his way into my head when I didn't want him there…

The doors to the main room opened, and I glanced briefly to see Terra enter. I whipped my head back as I realized she had a distressed expression on her face.

"He's gone!" she said. Cyborg paused his video game and turned to look at her. Raven looked up from her book, obviously annoyed she was being interrupted. Rose wasn't even in the room. I didn't know where Rose was at the moment. She came in a few moments later, looking equally distressed.

Considering there were only three guys on the team, and two of them were here, that left Beastboy.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked cautiously.

"Beastboy left…" Rose said quietly. No one spoke. This wasn't possible. I know he wasn't okay at the moment, but distressed enough to _leave_?

"He left a note behind…" Terra said, handing it over. I took the note from her and read it.

_Hey guys._

_I'm sorry, but I have to go. Being a part of the Titans was great, but I'm not really part of the team anymore, no matter what you guys say. I would have said good-bye in person, but I know if I did you wouldn't have let me leave. _

"Dang right we wouldn't have," Cyborg cut in.

_I know you're probably going to be mad at me for this, but try and look at it from my point of view. I can't do anything useful to the team, and on the last couple of missions I've been a problem more than I've been a help. _

_Again, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. _

_Good luck with finding Starfire._

_Beastboy_

I handed the paper to Raven silently. How could he do this to us? Where was he even going to go? How was he going to survive?

"What's he thinking?" Cyborg asked once Raven put the paper down on the counter in the kitchen.

"He's thinking that this is better for him and for the team," Raven said.

"Okay, well why is he thinking that?" Rose asked.

"Because he doesn't see that it's not, that him leaving will have a hard effect on us and make us worse," Raven answered.

"We can still find him and talk some sense into him. He's traveling by foot, so he couldn't have gotten far," I said. We immediately took off to find him. I started calling him on the communicator, but he didn't answer. The tracking device on it had been shut off on it as well.

We looked for him all night, but none of us could find him. It was as if he disappeared.

It didn't really hit us until after we'd gone back to the tower. Not until after we'd slept for a few hours. Not until we woke up and he still wasn't there.

Beastboy was gone, and he probably wasn't coming back.

End of chapter

_You know, I could be really mean and end the story like this and then make a sequel, which would then make all of you wait two months before reading. _

_But I'm not going to be that mean, and I'm going to continue it all on this story, so you should have the next update in a week or so. _

_Please review! I love it when you review! I'll will figure out a way to send virtual ice cream to anyone who reviews!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Okay, I must be in a writing mood since I'm going for the third chapter in three days. This is good for you though, because it means I update faster.**_

_**And I still don't own Teen Titans.**_

**Chapter 23**

**Starfire pulled the blindfold off her eyes. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust, bet even when they did she still couldn't see. Whatever room she was in was dark, and it was hard to see her hand three inches from her face. **

**A green star-bolt appeared in her hand, lighting up the room. It was small, and the only furniture in it was a bench that she was sitting on. Starfire stood up and walked to the door. It was locked, which wasn't really much of a surprise. She blasted the door knob off, and it swung open on squeaky hinges. **

**She quickly took the air and started to fly around the unfamiliar hallways. Alarms started to blare, and Starfire had a star-bolt ready in each hand. She may not be sure how she'd gotten here, but she knew how she was getting out. **

**Footsteps could be heard echoing in the halls near her. When she turned the corner she saw some of Slade's goons. Without a second thought Starfire started blasting them away. **

**Xx**

**Gary Lemur stood on the docks, looking out over the ocean. The wind was gentle tonight, barely blowing the water around. Waves still crashed on the shore on either side of him though, and the docks rattled as the waves hit their supports. **

**Once upon a time, he would have loved this. It was twilight, and the awesome colors of the sky were reflected on the waters. Now though, well, now he wanted nothing more than to go back to the life he'd left. That was impossible though. **

_**Things change,**_** Gary thought. **_**And if you can't keep up with them, you become swallowed by them. I've lived this long, I'm not dying just because I have to start over, alone.**_

**He heard footsteps behind him. Gary spun on the spot, ready to attack if he had to. It was only another guy, around his age it looked. And from the look on his face, he hadn't expected Gary to be there. **

"**Hey," he said. **

"**Hey," Gary replied. **

"**I didn't mean to bother or interrupt you…I was just…I like coming here…it's a good place to think," he stumbled over his words.**

"**No problem," Gary responded. **

"**So is anything bothering you or did you just come for the view?" the boy asked. **

"**Um…Why?" **

"**Oh, no reason. I just…I need something to get my mind off other things."**

**Gary looked at him. The boy didn't return the look. He just sat down on the edge of the docks and looked out over the water. **

"**She use to love coming down here, especially at this time," he muttered.**

"**Sorry?" Gary asked. **

"**My sister. She loved the docks and the water. I used to wonder why, but now I see how peaceful it is…"**

**Gary didn't answer, but just let the boy talk.**

"**I can't believe she's gone…"**

"**Um…What are you talking about?" Gary asked. **

"**My sister. She ran away, and she didn't even say goodbye. There's no way that she can be living alone…she won't survive. And she didn't get along with anyone at school for God knows what reason, so she couldn't have run off with them…And we haven't heard anything from her, so she's probably dead…I'm sorry, I know you probably don't care, it's just…"**

"**You need to talk to someone about it," Gary finished. The boy smiled and nodded. **

"**And she wasn't the type to do this sort of thing…"**

"**I'm sure she would have had her reasons," Gary said. **

"**I just hope she's alive and happy now."**

**The two boys were silent for awhile. **

"**Who are you anyway?" Gary asked. **

"**Call me Riley. And yourself?"**

"**Gary."**

"**Thanks for listening, Gary."**

"**No problem. It's actually kind of nice hearing someone else's problems for once."**

"**Hard life?"**

"**Use to be."**

"**What?"**

"**I…never mind."**

"**Um…Okay then."**

"**So, Riley…um…"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I don't know. I'm trying to come up with a conversation and I'm failing miserably."**

**Riley laughed.**

"**Yeah, yeah you are failing miserably at that!"**

**End Chapter**

_**Little bit of a happy ending to the chapter for you! I'll get back into the action in the next chapter…maybe…maybe not…**__**I don't' know yet…**_

_**Review please!**_


	24. fun times

_**I do not own Teen Titians.**_

**Chapter 24**

_**Robin's POV**_

**Two weeks had gone by. It had been two weeks since Beastboy had left. We were no closer to finding him than we were to finding Starfire. They were both gone without a trace. **

**To not be able to find Starfire wasn't that big a deal, just upsetting. Slade would know where we would look. He would know what to do to keep us from finding her. **

**Beastboy on the other hand, was green and would stick out like a sore thumb. You'd think we'd be able to find someone like that. You'd think that the Titans, of all people, could find somebody. At the rate we were going though, we'd be lucky to find our own heads in a haystack.**

**I stood on the roof of the tower, looking out over the city. Where were they? Were they even in this city anymore? Had Starfire panicked and flown back to Tamaran? Was Beastboy okay? Were they both even still alive? **

**No, I had to stop thinking like that. They were fine. I had to believe that. Heck, Beastboy left of his own free will, he had to be okay. **

**But was he?**

**Why couldn't he have just talked to us about this before going and doing it? Why did he have to think that just because he didn't think he could morph anymore he wasn't part of the team? **

"**Robin?" someone asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Rose. She had that pleading look in her eyes again, the one think I could never resist from anybody. I could handle death glares, I could deal with laser eyes, and I could deal with x-ray eyes. But give me that genuine pleading look, and I was gone.**

"**Yeah?" I asked cautiously. **

"**I was wondering…would it be okay if I went to see my family for a few days?" **

"**Um…yeah…sure…" I said. **

"**Really? I mean, I know we're already two Titans down, but…it's my brother's birthday today, and I know it would make his world to see me again…"**

**It was hard to remember that she had family outside the Titans. She was the only one who did, well, at least non-evil ones. Starfire did have a sister, Blackfire, but after that whole episode on Tamaran I don't think they counted each other as sisters anymore.**

"**Rose, it's fine. I'm pretty sure we can manage for a few days without you."**

**Her eyes lit up at me as she smiled.**

"**Thank you!" she said. She gave me a quick hug before retreating back down to her room, or so I guessed that was where she was going. **

**With Rose gone that puts us down to only Four Titans. But she was still a little inexperienced, so it wouldn't be too bad, would it?**

**Xx**

_**Rose's POV**_

**I was kind of surprised that Robin let me go so easily, but I wasn't going to complain, not when I wanted to see my family so badly. **

**My bag was quickly packed and I was quickly out of the tower and running for home. My family was going to be so surprised to see me again! They didn't even know what happened to me. I'd simply left a note saying that I was leaving and not to worry. I hadn't even said a proper goodbye or explained what I was doing!**

**Now I felt bad, but I was going to make it up to them! **

**Xx**

_**Narrator**_

**After their first meeting on the dock, Gary and Riley had become close friends. Several times after school let out for Riley, Gary came over his house and spent a few hours with him. The parents had come to think of him as part of their own family since he'd been over so much in a week. **

**Right now they were sitting on the couch playing **_**Halo**_**, and Riley was kicking Gary's butt. **

"**Come one, you can do better than that!" Riley teased as he killed Gary's character yet again.**

"**Yeah, maybe if you gave me more than a three second warning before shooting I could!" Gary said. **

"**What fun would that be?" Riley asked. Gary had no answer to this, so he just looked for Riley, managed to do some damage to him, but was then killed by a grenade before he killed Riley.**

"**How does that work?!" Gary exclaimed. Riley laughed. **

"**Maybe we should play a different game," Riley said, stopping the game.**

"**Maybe…"**

"**I'll put in **_**Burnout,**_**" Riley said, switching the games. **

"**Now that's a game I can do!"**

**Riley laughed again, and they started demolishing each other and any other cars they could get their virtual cars on.**

**A few hours later, after dark and long after Riley's parents had come home, there was a knock on the door. **

"**Who could that be?" Riley thought aloud as he paused the game and went to answer the door. **

**He opened the door and gasped. **

"**Who is it?" Gary asked, coming over to the door. As he saw who it was, alarms started blaring in his head to get the heck out of there.**

**End Chapter**

_**I know, I'm mean. I don't update for a week and then I leave you a cliffy! Although if any of you have been paying close attention, you would have picked up on the several hints I've left you of this next plot twist. **_

_**Mwahahahahah!**_

_**Review please! If you review, I'll promise not to evil laugh on this again!**_


	25. Siblings

_Unfortunately, I still don't own Teen Titans. _

Chapter 25 _(OMG! It's getting so long!)_

_Gary's POV_

Riley had opened the door. He had gasped. I'd come over to see who it was.

I was ready to run for it.

In the doorway, looking like she wanted to run away as well, stood Rose.

"Rose?" Riley whispered.

How did they know each other? How did Rose know where to find me? I wasn't Beastboy anymore, I was Gary, _no one was supposed to find me_!

"Hey Riley," Rose said.

"What…How…" he couldn't seem to find the words, so instead he embraced her.

Wait…what had Rose come out here for, if not to bring me back to the tower?

And did she even know who I was?

Self-conscious now, I hid my hands with the rings behind my back, even though I knew she didn't know about them.

"Happy Birthday Riley," Rose said. She was crying against his shoulder. They still hadn't let go of each other.

Was Riley her boyfriend? Was my best-and only-friend actually dating a member of the Titans?

No, Rose would have mentioned him at some point in the several weeks I'd known her. I was jumping to conclusions. Why did it bother me so much anyway?

"I missed you sis," Riley said. Sis. Sister. Rose was Riley's sister. Riley's sister had run away. Rose had technically run away from her family.

How the heck did I not see that?

And now that I knew it, I could see the resemblances. They both had the same eyes, but different colors. Their hair was exactly the same shade of brown. They had the same smile.

And I'd thought they were dating!

I shook my head, trying to clear it. Boy was I paranoid anymore!

They finally pulled apart, and Rose dabbed at her cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket. She looked up and noticed me. God I really hoped she couldn't see through the disguise!

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Gary…I met him on the docks about a week ago."

"Oh," Rose said. She did not like Gary apparently.

"Gary, this is Rose, my sister! The one I told you ran away," Riley said. He seemed really happy.

"Right. Nice to meet you," I said. She nodded. Their parents walked in.

"Rose!" their mother said, running for her. Her father was right behind her.

It felt like I was intruding on something private, something I wasn't meant to see.

"Riley, I'm gonna go," I said.

"Oh, okay. You'll be over tomorrow right? We're celebrating my birthday," he said.

"Wouldn't miss it," I said. I managed to get past Rose and her parents and out the door.

I walked to the apartment I'd rented with the money from Nicholas's house. Wasn't like he was going to need it. No one other than me, Rose, and Robin even know he was dead. The library was abandoned. No one was going in there, and even if they did they wouldn't go to the second floor.

I'd gotten over killing Nicholas quite a bit, in case you haven't noticed. I still didn't like the fact that I had done it, and I don't think I ever will like that fact. But what's done is done, and I can't undo it. Time to move on.

Yet my thoughts always went to him, every day.

But he deserved it. He was heading that way anyway. I just made his journey a bit shorter.

There were footsteps behind me. I turned to see a man there, completely hidden in the shadows of the fedora he wore. (_A/N: if you don't know what a fedora hat is, think India Jones._)

I turned forward and started walking a little more quickly. It was possible he didn't have anything to do with me. I'd lived a hard life, I was just paranoid.

But the footsteps were keeping up with me. I turned again, and the man was even closer, and he was reaching inside his coat for something.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Robin," he said.

"Well I'm not Robin," I said.

"No, but you would make excellent bait for Robin."

I knew that voice.

"So you've taken up your old obsession again, have you Slade?" I said.

"Clever boy. But not clever enough."

He pulled something that looked like a gun out, and I didn't wait to see what he was going to use it for.

I took off like a bullet down the street. He would want me alive if he was after Robin, and for that he would have to catch me.

But the dang footsteps were still keeping up with me!

I turned a corner into a side street a little too quickly, losing my footing and rolling onto the street. That was not good when I had Slade after me.

And I felt it when something hard hit me in the head before I could get up again. I was rolled over onto my back while I was still conscious. The fedora and coat were gone, and I could see Slade in all his weird armor glory.

"Brock and Kyle have been dying to see you again," he said, throwing me over his shoulder. I was losing consciousness fast.

This was great, just great.

End Chapter

_I love it when I write and I get a brilliant idea for a new plot twist! You probably don't, because then I leave cliffhangers!_

_I'll update tomorrow though, so don't worry. _

_Please review!! It's the little button under this!_


	26. Too much for a title

_Yeah, I wish I owned Teen Titans, but I don't._

Chapter 26

Robin was searching the computers again for any sign of either Starfire or Beastboy. They'd had to stop searching on foot, but he still searched online.

Cyborg and Terra were watching T.V., Cyborg in control of the remote.

Raven was meditating, doing her best to drown out the noise of everyone else.

"Cyborg, flip to the news channel," Robin said. Cyborg complied, wondering what his leader wanted them to see.

A young woman who looked to be in her late twenties was on the screen in front of the prison.

"Two people who had just been admitted a few weeks ago have broken out of jail. They have a record of kidnapping and beating their victims, and rightly deserve to be in jail. How they broke out is still a mystery, but everyone is warned not to let any of these two near you."

The scene then changed to that of two pictures, one of Brock, and one of Kyle.

Cyborg turned the T.V. off. Raven stood behind the couch, and Robin stood up from the computer.

"If Beastboy doesn't know this, then he's in trouble," Terra said.

"No kidding; he hasn't been able to fight them, and I don't think he's going to be able to now!" Cyborg said.

"And he can't morph and doesn't have a weapon," Raven added.

"We have to find him," Robin said.

"How? He doesn't want to be found, he's made that apparent."

"We should tell Rose, maybe she can keep an eye out for him while she's out there," Raven suggested. Robin nodded and took out his communicator.

Xx

Riley came home from school to find a birthday cake on the table with seventeen candles placed strategically around it. He smiled and went to put his book bag in his room.

When he came back down, he saw Rose standing there, the candles now lit.

"So you did decide to stay," Riley said.

"Only for a few days."

"How can you leave?" he asked.

Rose was about to answer when a beep sounded from her belt. She pulled out her communicator and answered it.

"_Rose?_" Robin's voice asked.

"I'm here," she answered.

"_Good. Listen, We still haven't found Beastboy yet, and Brock and Kyle managed to break out of jail. Keep an eye out for any of the three while you're gone, alright?_" Robin said.

"Okay, I will," Rose said. She returned the communicator back to her belt.

"Was that…"

"Robin of the Teen Titans," Rose supplied. "The day before I left, I found Beastboy unconscious under the docks. He was hurt real bad, and I called an ambulance. The Titans found out about my ability to control water, and I went with them."

"You didn't even tell us," Riley said.

"I know…I'm sorry. I didn't think you or mom or dad would let me go if I told you, and I had to go. I had to learn how to control my powers, and they could help me with that."

"I don't mind if you're with the Titans, so long as I know you're okay," he said.

"Blow out your candles before you get wax all over the cake I worked hard on all day," Rose said, abruptly changing the subject.

Riley did so.

"I wonder where Gary is…He said he'd be here."

"He reminds of Beastboy," Rose said.

"Really? How? You met him for like…a minute last night."

"Their voices are the same."

"If you say so."

Xx

_Gary's POV_

1. I really felt like I'd just been hit by a truck.

2. I'm surprised I'm conscious considering how much my head hurts.

3. Slade was still carrying me which meant:

a. I was in serious trouble.

b. I would probably get a lot of other people in trouble.

c. I was more than likely going to feel a lot of pain when we got wherever he was bringing me.

d. It was probably very far away from where he'd taken me.

After doing this little list in my head, I started to freak out more. He'd said something about Brock and Kyle, which can only ever mean pain to me anymore. He also wants Robin, which is never good right there. And Robin would join him if it meant saving me.

Stupid bravado leader.

I heard a door open, and I was thrown onto the ground, hard.

"Who's this?"

"This is Beastboy, wearing a holograph ring."

Slade pulled the ring off my finger, and I heard them gasp as my real form was revealed.

"He's a lot less green than I remember," Kyle said.

"It doesn't matter what he looks like now. So long as we get to rearrange his face," Brock said.

"You may beat him as much as you like for now. But do not kill him. If he dies before I say you may kill him, you die. Is that clear?" Slade said.

"Perfectly," Brock said. Footsteps. The door closed. I was slammed into a wall.

Brock snarled at me.

"Get ready for Hell kid, 'cause that's what we're going to give ya."

Kyle stood at the ready, hitting the palm of his hand with a pipe.

Xx

_Narrator_

The four Titans still at the tower were still in the main room, doing exactly what they'd been doing before, with the exception of Terra and Cyborg playing video games.

Their game was cut short though, when an all too familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Hello Titans," Slade said. All the Titans jumped and stood at the ready, almost as if they were going to attack the screen.

"Slade, what do you want?" Robin asked.

"Funny. That's exactly what a friend of yours asked me a few hours ago."

"What are you playing at? What have you done with Starfire?"

"You're not worried about Beastboy?"

Robin was silent as this sank in, for him and for all the Titans.

"What do you want?"

"For you to come alone to this location," Slade said. His face disappeared, replaced by a map of the city. A red dot was over an abandoned warehouse by the docks.

"When?"

"Let's just say that if you're not here within 24 hours, I give the order for Beastboy to be exterminated."

Slade disappeared from the screen, and the video game came up again. Cyborg and Terra didn't start playing again.

End Chapter

_Please review!_


	27. The REAL chapter 27

_Hey, I'm really sorry. I put up chapter 28 instead of chapter 27! So that's why you were probably confused as to why Beastboy was no longer in Slade's hands…hehe, sorry._

_Well here you go! The real chapter 27!_

Chapter 27

Starfire flew around whatever building she was in. If not for the fact she didn't want her footsteps to be heard, she probably would have walked. As it was though, she'd been kidnapped, and she didn't think they knew she was no longer in whatever room she was supposed to be in.

It hadn't been hard to escape Slade's goons, and now all of them lay dead in the hall they'd met in.

And she didn't know how to get out of here.

She flew around another corner and saw a blasted door laying in the hall. She'd managed to make a complicated circle back to where she'd started.

Starfire went back to the hall she'd just left and went straight instead of turning. She was going to get out of there, if it was the last thing she did.

Although, it very well may be.

She turned down corridor after corridor, evaded batches of goons after batches of goons, and was almost caught several times.

She was losing hope fast as she turned down another corridor and found there were still no windows.

There was however, a loud scream of pain coming from farther down.

Xx

_Gary's POV (And yes, I'm calling Beastboy 'Gary' from now on.)_

I was sore all over. I had at least four broken ribs right now. I was pretty sure my left wrist was broken as well. I had a bruise the size of a basketball on my stomach and one covering my entire left forearm.

And still they kept coming after me.

Brock and Kyle wouldn't leave off. They'd give me five seconds to catch my breath, and then Kyle would usually hit me some where's with the pipe.

They always avoided my head though, for which I was kind of grateful. They'd been told to keep me alive, and they knew if they hit me in the head I might die, depending on how hard they hit me. I would however, more than likely lose consciousness, and then they would lose their fun.

I couldn't even morph. I figured a turtle in the same pain would be better than a human with recurring new pain in different places. But that wasn't working.

At all.

Brock pulled a Taser out of his pocket as I stood up again, leaning heavily against the wall. This was not going to be a fun experience.

He pulled the trigger in the air, watching my fear. The blue sparks shot into the air. He ran at me before I could do anything and got me in the side.

I screamed both from surprise and from the pain. Those things really hurt!

Brock pulled away and I fell to my knees, clutching my side. I could hear them laughing in the distance, but everything felt so far away now. I could only feel pain. I could only hear my screams echoing in my ears. I couldn't smell anything. I could taste blood in my mouth.

Vaguely, in the background, I heard something like a small explosion. I heard a really familiar sound after, and soon someone was saying my name. It wasn't Gary, the name I'd become so used to hearing in a week, but Beastboy, the name I'd gone with for most of my life.

I looked up and saw Starfire. She had a hand on my shoulder and was looking at me with concerned eyes. She blasted a hole in the wall opposite the door. Brock and Kyle were unconscious by the base. Beautiful sunlight shone through. She gave a cry of joy and picked me up bridal style and carried me as she flew.

That's the second time I've been saved by a girl from Brock in Kyle.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. We went into a dive and she landed.

"Starfire! Beastboy!" Robin exclaimed. He was definitely surprised to see us.

Starfire put me on my feet. It took every once of strength I had to stay standing.

"What happened?" he asked.

"When we were in the library Slade came up behind me and took me," Starfire said.

"What's wrong with Beastboy?"

"Brock and Kyle," I managed. I figured that would be enough of an explanation for him. He was a smart guy, he could figure the rest out on his own.

"Let's get back to the tower," Robin said. "I'll take Beastboy on the r-cycle, Starfire, you fly overhead, okay?"

I wasn't aware of moving to the r-cycle, but I was aware of the wind blowing through my hair.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"I just got the crap beat out of me and you ask if I'm okay?" I asked.

"Standard question," he said.

Well, he had a point there. But now that I wasn't getting wrecked on anymore, I found it wasn't so bad. I'd gone numb with the pain and could no longer feel the pain.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked a few minutes later. I sighed. Ow. Big mistake.

"I explained that in the letter I left. I'm not really a part of the team anymore. I can't morph and I'm just a joke with that stun gun. I appreciate you guys trying to help me, but we're just going to have to face it. I can't help the team anymore."

Robin was silent. See? I was right!

"You still didn't have to leave. You know we wouldn't have cared."

"I know you wouldn't have cared, but I would have felt…left out I guess. I wouldn't be able to train with you guys, I wouldn't be able to go on the missions with you…"

He let the subject drop then, for which I was grateful. I didn't want to have to explain it more. I didn't have much energy left. I just wanted to sleep for the next 24 hours.

Xx

_I've got one more trick up my sleeve for you readers! Well, at least I think it's only one…maybe two…or more…keep reading!_

_And review when you read! Please! Like right now! Now would be great!_


	28. LOOPY!

_Okay, I know you're going to say that this chapter was already added. Go check out chapter 27 and your questions will be answered._

Chapter 28

The Titans were gathered in the med room, minus Rose who was still visiting her family. Beastboy/Gary was sitting upright on one of the beds, looking much paler than usual.

"You sure you're okay?" Raven asked.

"I feel fine, just tired. I don't feel any pain thanks to the medication," he insisted.

"Which is odd considering normal medication doesn't work right with you," Cyborg said. "Even if we give you a double dose you still feel the pain."

"Well this time I don't feel anything."

Beastboy/Gary was in high spirits, much to the confusion of the rest of the Titans. He'd just gotten his butt kicked and was acting as if he wanted to have a party.

"Beastboy-" Robin started

"Gary," he cut in.

"What?" Terra asked.

"If I can't morph I don't want to be called Beastboy," he said.

"So what's with Gary?" Raven asked.

"Well my real name is Garfield and Gary is just a nickname someone came up with for me," he explained.

"Okay…_Gary_, you don't have to act all tough for us. If anything hurts, let us know," Robin said.

"I told you, I don't feel a thing. I feel like I could run a marathon," he said with complete sincerity.

"You look so pale…" Starfire said. Gary shrugged.

"Maybe it's a side effect of the medication or something," he said. Cyborg walked over to the screen and started looking at complicated things I'm not going to explain.

"Looking pale is never a side effect," Terra said. Gary shrugged again.

"No, but feeling like he is now if he's had too much is," Cyborg said.

Five teenagers turned to face him.

"What?" Gary asked.

"Your DNA is stable again, meaning that you can't morph even if you wanted to now," Cyborg said. The Titans fell silent, all except one who started laughing. They all turned to look at Gary, who was cracking up.

"Why is that funny?" Starfire asked. "I thought it was grave news Cyborg was telling us."

"I already knew that," Gary said. "That's why I asked you to call me Gary. I know I'm never going to morph again. I figured that out when Brock and Kyle were attacking me. I was trying to turn into a turtle but it felt like I couldn't, not just like I didn't actually want to. It felt like trying to turn a cup into gold."

"Why are you taking this so calmly?" Terra asked/shouted.

"It's the medication," Raven said. "If he can no longer morph, then we gave him too much which is why he's in this loopy state."

"You said 'loopy'," Gary said, laughing a little.

"Yep, that's the medication talking," Cyborg said.

"But with Brock and Kyle on the loose, Gary is going to stay here. We can protect him here, not like when he's out on the streets alone," Robin said.

"Planned on that!" Gary said. They all gave him a look but ignored him.

"Should someone stay here with him when we go on missions?" Terra asked.

"Probably. With Gary out for good now that still puts us at six Titans, and if someone stays back each time that's still five Titans for a mission, which was our usual," Robin said.

"He can do math!" Gary said. Most of the Titans could not help snickering at this while a vein pulsed in Robin's head.

"The annoying thing is he understands us and everything we say," Cyborg said.

"Riley!" Gary said, sitting up a little straighter. All the Titans looked at him again, thoroughly perplexed.

"Who's Riley?" Terra asked.

"He's this guy I met while I was away, I'm supposed to be at his house right now!"

"And this is important because…"

"Because I made a promise to him that I'd be there!"

"By the way, how did you manage to hide from us so well?" Cyborg asked.

"I stole the holograph ring thingy. Slade took it from me when he kidnapped me."

"That was actually pretty clever," Raven said.

"So will Riley know it's you?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out," Gary said, jumping out of the bed. He walked right for the door, not wincing once as he went.

"We really did give him too much medication," Terra remarked as they followed him.

Xx

Meanwhile, at Riley's house, he was thoroughly depressed, even on his birthday.

"Come on Riley, cheer up," Rose said.

"He promised he'd be here."

"You've known him a week."

"Yeah, but he understood what I was going through better than some people I've known for years."

"Okay, so what if he did? Do you know anything about him?"

"I know he has his own apartment and that he dropped out of school. I know he was kidnapped when he was younger and abused then. I know he doesn't want to think of his past but instead wants to think about the future."

"Okay, you know a lot of deep stuff about Gary."

"Yeah, and he wasn't the person to break a promise."

Rose was quiet on this, feeling the unsaid blow. He was still upset with her for running away.

They were sitting on the couch, facing the blank T.V. screen. Half of the cake Rose had made sat on the coffee table. A few presents lay abandoned on the floor not too far away. Riley loved them, but the fact that Gary hadn't-and apparently wasn't going to- come, really bothered him.

Part of it was probably because he'd trusted Gary, and was disappointed to find out that Gary may not be a good person to trust. That he had judged Gary wrong was a hard blow on Riley's pride.

"Maybe something happened to him," Rose suggested. "This is a rough town, maybe someone wanted money off him or something."

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better?" Riley asked.

"It's supposed to make you feel like maybe you didn't judge him wrong."

Riley put his head in his hands as someone knocked on the door. Rose got up to answer it and found all the Titans standing there.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ask him," Raven said, pointing to Gary.

"Beastboy…?" Rose asked, not quite sure. Just on the walk to Riley's house, his hair color had started to turn brown, and his ears were a tad smaller and a tad rounder. He still had his fangs.

"Call me Gary. Can I come in?"

"Um…sure, I guess…How'd you know I was here?" Rose asked.

"I'm Gary, Riley's friend. Can't you put it together?"

"Gary?" Riley asked, perking up at the sound of his friends voice. When he stood up and looked to see him though, he was surprised at the change of appearance.

"I know I look different, and I can explain everything."

End Chapter

_This chapter was fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Gary was high from an overdose! _

_Okay, I know you're going to say that this chapter was already added. Go check out chapter 27 and your questions will be answered._

_And review please, make me happy since I'm upset that I screwed up!_


	29. Dun dun dunnnn

_**I am so sorry with how long this has taken! I really didn't expect it to take this long, but I ran out of ideas and then my creative spark switched to another story and I'm really sorry! I don't even have the excuse of being busy because I wasn't! **_

_**I'm really really really really really really really really sorry!**_

Chapter 29

Gary explained to Riley everything that had happened, where'd he'd come from, the problem with Brock and Kyle and why he'd left the Titans. Everything that had happened for the last year basically.

Riley was silent at first, making Gary worry.

"I believe you. Everything adds up with your story and with Rose's story," Riley said. There was something about his voice though that made Gary worry.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"I do wish you would have told me."

"I was trying to forget that life."

"Thanks for thinking so highly of us," Cyborg said.

"Anyway, happy birthday," Gary said, smiling.

"Thanks," Riley said, cracking a smile of his own. "But just out of curiosity, I thought Beastboy had a darker shade of green skin?"

"What?" Gary asked. He looked down at his hand and pulled the glove off. His skin had just the faintest tinge of green to it, but it was several shades lighter than his normal green.

He jumped up and ran for the hall, still on his high from the medication and not noticing how much pain that should have put him in. The oval mirror in the hall showed his reflection, but not as he remembered it. He still had his fangs, and his ears were still pointed, though not as defined. His hair had taken on a yellowish tint to it, reverting to the blonde hair he used to have. His eyes were still the same shade of green.

"What. Is. Happening," he asked through gritted teeth, trying not to throw a fit.

"You don't have the rings on?" Cyborg asked.

"Slade took it."

"Isn't it possible that since you haven't morphed in so long your body is changing back to way it was?" Raven asked.

"My morphing and appearance don't actually have anything to do with each other," Gary mumbled.

"How are they not related?" Rose asked.

"They're related, but were caused from two reasons. Well, my morphing has a bit of both reasons _I think_. When I was bit by that stupid rare green monkey, that changed my appearance, we thought forever. I would have died if not for some weird concoction my parents mixed up and gave me. The venom from the monkey mixed with the concoction, and the reaction made my DNA so unstable I didn't have to keep the same form anymore."

"Geez, your past really sucked," Terra said.

"You're telling me," he said.

"So, since you haven't morphed in such a long time, your appearance is changing back to normal?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't think it's because I haven't morphed. Earlier today, when Brock and Kyle were…having fun, I was trying to morph. I figured I could deal with that pain if I wasn't getting more pain. I couldn't morph at all. It didn't even feel like I could morph."

"Who are Brock and Kyle? And what do you mean by 'having fun'?" Riley asked.

"Story for another day," Gary said.

"So you think you've lost the ability for good?" Robin asked. Gary nodded.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense with everything that's happening."

"Sorry man," Cyborg said. Riley put his hand on Gary's shoulder.

"Want some cake?"

End chapter

_I'm still really really sorry! Please review and make me feel better! _


	30. Powers

_So, it looks like some of you are still confused as to when Beastboy was rescued, so I will explain it again. _

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_When I added chapter 27, the chapter he is rescued in, I only uploaded it to the documents. I forgot to add it to the story itself. I then went to add chapter 28, so you read chapter 28 without chapter 27. I have fixed this problem, so if you want to read how Beastboy is rescued, check out chapter 27. _

_I screwed up, and I apologize._

Chapter 30 (_How the heck did I get this high?)_

Gary woke up the next morning and did not feel like moving for the rest of the day. Or week for that matter. The pain medication had worn off during the night, and he was starting to feel every bruise and cut he had received the previous day.

And then the depression set in.

He couldn't morph ever again. He was no longer a Titan. He was just Gary now. No family, and no way to track down any living relatives. Of course he did feel that the Titans were something of an extended family, but it wasn't the same, not now since he couldn't morph.

And Brock and Kyle were still after him, with Slade helping them to get to him. And Slade wanted Robin dead.

And Gary couldn't do anything to help.

There was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," Gary said half-heartedly.

Rose opened the door and took a few steps into his room. She had come back to the tower with the Titans last night as well as Riley. He would only be staying for a few days as a little vacation for himself and to keep Gary company.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Like I've been hit by a truck onto a railroad track, hit by a train on the tracks off the side of a cliff, and then hit every rock against the cliff side as I fell."

"That bad?"

"If not for the fact it would require moving I'd go ask Cyborg and Raven for a double dose again," Gary said.

"They wouldn't give it to you," Rose said. "Now a double dose might be an overdose for you."

"Technicality."

"Well you still need breakfast, so come on. I would have made it for you but I'm not sure what to do with all the tofu."

Gary laughed once.

"At least you're not trying to throw into the lake any chance you get," he said.

He then gritted his teeth and got up off his bed.

"Huh," he said.

"What?" Rose asked. She'd been too busy staring at his new features to pay any attention to his movement. Gary still had pointed ears, but they were smaller and more rounded. His hair was completely blonde now. He still had his fangs and his green eyes. His skin was probably the biggest change. From the green color it used to be, it gone to white, make Gary look Caucasian for the first time since the rare monkey bit him.

"It didn't hurt as much as I'd thought it would to move," Gary said.

"That's good. It means you're going to have a speedy recovery."

"I like speedy recoveries."

"Who doesn't?"

"Possibly emo people." (_No offense to anyone at all)_

"Well come on, you need to eat something," Rose said.

"I'm coming," Gary said.

Xx

The rest of the Titans were already down in the common room. Robin was taking a breaking and currently beating Cyborg in a video game, much to Cyborg's chagrin.

Raven was actually talking to Terra and Starfire, and Riley just looked out of place at the counter, picking at his breakfast of pancakes. He beamed when he saw Gary and his sister.

"I thought you were going to abandon me!"

"Relax Riley. I just had to convince Gary to come eat."

"Right…"

"Do you see me here?" Gary asked.

"Alright! I'm just on edge is all."

"You don't have to worry about anything. You're more than protected here in Titan's tower," Terra said, coming over.

"I know…"

"You just need to get to know everyone," Rose said.

"I guess…"

"And don't tick them off in the process."

"Right, I'll make sure to remember that."

Gary laughed, oblivious as something sailed past his head, just missing him.

"I don't know what you did, but you cheated somehow!" Cyborg said.

"You're just a sore loser!" Robin retorted.

"I wouldn't be if you would play fair!"

"I do play fair! That's why you can't stand to lose!"

"Yeah right!"

"What are they arguing about?" Riley asked.

"Oh, Robin and Cyborg always fight with each other when they finish a game because each one thinks the winner cheated when they lose," Rose explained. Gary laughed at Riley's expression before getting up to make his breakfast. Raven watched Gary carefully, and slowly an eyebrow raised.

"Friends, we mustn't fight," Starfire said, trying to stop Robin and Cyborg before it got too out of hand.

"I'll stop when shorty here admits he cheated!" Cyborg said.

"Then I guess we'll be here awhile because I didn't cheat!"

"You did so!" Cyborg said, throwing his controller without paying any attention. It sailed past Raven's head. Gary turned around from the fridge and saw the controller, his eyes widened at the surprise attack, but it never came.

The controller froze in mid-air, just inches from his face.

Cyborg and Robin were still going at it with each other, but everyone else was staring at Gary and the frozen controller. It clamored to the floor.

"Enough," Raven said, and the two boys stopped their bickering.

"Gary…How did you do that?" Riley asked.

"I did that?"

"I didn't, and my powers are the only ones that could do that, and there was no black energy around it. And since the controller was coming right at you, it makes sense that you did that," Raven said.

"But…how?"

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Cyborg threw the controller, and it went right at Gary, but it froze in mid-air before it hit him…" Rose said.

"Try and do something else," Riley said.

"Like what?" Gary asked.

"I don't know…levitate something."

Gary looked at the plate in front of Riley.

_So if I can do this, what do I do know? Do I just tell it 'up'?_

The plate lifted into the air.

Gary tilted his head in surprise and his mouth dropped open, and then the contents on the plate dumped onto Riley.

"Ugh, gross," Riley complained.

"I did that," Gary said, acknowledging his new powers. It didn't even require that much effort, but then he'd only been doing small things.

"So you're like Raven now?" Terra asked.

"I don't think so. Raven's always said that her powers get wonky with her emotions, and it doesn't feel like my emotions will do anything to it."

"That's good. If this new power of yours exploded with emotions you'd blow the tower up every week," Cyborg said. All the Titans laughed, and Raven even cracked a smile.

So for the next hour or two, Gary began exploring his new power.

But elsewhere in the city, where things weren't so pleasant, people were scheming. People wanted revenge.

End chapter

_This feels like a very cliché ending but I don't care. I like it. And I liked how this chapter turned out too. Please let me know what you think and if anything is confusing you! _

_Review! Please!_


	31. Finally!

_Still don't own Teen Titans. If you don't know that by now, then you haven't been paying attention._

Chapter 31

After exploring Gary's new powers for two hours, the thrill began to wear off. Now the questions began to flower in everyone's minds.

Gary was the one who hit the nail on the head though.

"How can I do this?"

The Titans were silent.

"I think," Robin started, "that this new power is in response to the sudden stop of transformations. For years you've been changing shape, making your DNA more and more unstable. When you suddenly stopped, your DNA didn't know how to react, and so…"

"So now I can move things with my mind? That doesn't make much sense," Gary said.

"You were with Mento for a few years, and then you were with Raven…" Cyborg trailed off.

"Do you really think their powers could have just rubbed off on me though?"

"It is far-fetched," Riley said.

"We're just trying to come up with an explanation right now," Robin said.

"The electric shocks," Gary said, realization dawning on him.

"What?" voices chorused.

"The night Brock, Kyle, and Nicholas kidnapped, they had me chained to that electric shock trigger thingy. Whenever I morphed it gave me direct shocks, and I morphed twice. The first time was in self defense, which backfired badly, the second was to escape, which is what almost killed me then. And a few days ago, one of them had a Taser…"

"So you thing the electricity affected your system this way?" Rose asked. Gary shrugged.

"I think it's a combination," Raven said. "Your DNA is still unstable, and without the transformation it didn't know what to do. It stopped the transformation since it knew the pain it would cause, and instead you can now control things with your mind."

"This is confusing," Riley said.

"Very," Gary said. "But if it's controlled by the electric shocks I got, will it go away eventually?"

"No way to tell. No one has ever gone through this before," Cyborg said.

"That makes me feel so much better."

"As long as you don't blow up what's there to worry about?" Riley asked. "Besides, this means you can still help the team. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Gary was silent as the other Titans waited for his answer.

"It is, but I hadn't expected it to take this form."

"I think we'd be more surprised if you had," Robin said.

The alarms started to go off then. Robin ran to the computer.

"Dr. Light found a bank vault. Titans, let's go!"

Gary looked at the Titans and they looked at him.

"I'll stay here. I'm not used to my powers yet, I'd just get in the way," he said. They nodded and left, leaving Gary and Riley alone in a high tech tower.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Riley asked.

"Because I'm not familiar with this power yet and I'd just get in trouble. Besides, it's only Dr. Light. He doesn't deserve the whole team. Raven is enough to scare him into his cell."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And besides, it could just be another trap for me…"

"But with your new powers that wouldn't be a problem!"

"True…but I'd rather know what I'm doing."

"When have you ever known what you're doing?"

"Good point."

"So…what do we do now?"

"I don't know…What do you feel like doing? You got the grand tour last night…"

"How about you train with your powers?"

"You sure? I don't want to bore you…"

"Naw, come on! The sooner you get the hang of them the better!"

"Okay, let's go!" Gary said, jumping and leading the way to the training room.

They didn't get too far though. When the door opened, there were two men standing there, each with a gun in their hand. Their faces were scarred, and the scars were fresh. Bruises covered them as well.

"Who are they and how did they get in?" Riley asked.

"Brock, Kyle. Never a pleasure to see you again," Gary said.

"What happened to you green bean?" Brock asked.

"I could ask the same thing."

"These scars are the product of your escape yesterday. You're going to pay dearly for that."

"Not before you're locked in top security in jail," Gary said.

"Feisty! Now why don't you cooperate and come with us quietly?" Kyle asked, raising his gun at Riley.

"Because that would make me an idiot," Gary replied.

"Fine then. Hope you enjoyed knowing your friend," Kyle said. Riley's face went white.

There was a bang, and Riley winced, waiting for pain.

Kyle was the one who screamed. Smoke filled the hall where they stood, and everyone started waving their hands and coughing. Smoke alarms went off, and sprinklers started to shower everyone.

Kyle was on the ground, the gun beside him. The back end of it was blown off. Gary smiled a devious smile.

"You got lucky kid. My knife isn't so forgiving though," Kyle said, getting back to his feet. Riley's face went white again.

Kyle drew his knife, and then Gary made the knife fly into the air through his grip, cutting Kyle's hand in the process. He moved the knife to Kyle's throat.

"Now give my pal your gun, Brock."

"You're doing that?" Brock asked.

"Yep. Now hand over the gun."

He fired at Riley instead. The bullet only just barely grazed the arm of his shirt. Riley stared at it, eyes wide, and started shaking a little.

Gary reached out and knocked the gun out of Brock's hand. The knife at Kyle's throat wavered a bit. Kyle backed up away from the knife.

"Looks like you can't do that much at once," Kyle said. Brock took his cue and pounced on Gary, knocking him to the ground. The knife fell to the ground. Kyle grabbed it and then Riley, putting the knife at Riley's throat.

"Let them go if you want to live," a voice said from down the hall. A bird-a-rang flew through the air, hitting Kyle's hand and making him drop the knife. Riley elbowed him in the ribs, turned, and then punched him in the face, successfully braking his nose.

A star bolt hit Brock in the side, and he went flying back into the main room. Gary stood up quickly and saw the rest of the Titans standing there, ready to attack.

Raven put Brock and Kyle in energy binds, and Robin quickly went over and handcuffed them.

"I'll take them to the police," Cyborg said.

"I'll go with him," Terra said.

"Make sure they're put in top security," Riley said. Gary nodded.

"Will do," Terra said, taking Kyle's arm while Cyborg took Brock's.

End Chapter

_Okay, there you go. One more chapter left! Hang on a little longer!_

_Review please! Please! Please!_


	32. Epilogue

_Wow, I'm really late with this update. For that I apologize. I've just had things being thrown at me at every turn, and before you knew it over a month has passed. I'm really sorry about that. _

_But I'm here now, so…on with the chapter._

Chapter 32/epilouge

_3 months later_

"Watch behind you!" Rose yelled, throwing a spray of water around Raven to keep one of Control Freak's creations from getting the better of her. Raven nodded her thanks.

Robin threw his bird-a-rang at the master Freak himself, trying to knock the remote out of his hand. Control Freak danced out of the way and pointed the remote at Robin, bringing to life two other copies of the boy wonder. Robin was then forced to fight the doppelgangers, leaving Control Freak to do what he wished.

Cyborg blasted his cannon at a life size cut out of Jack Sparrow, which was currently wielding a cardboard sword at Cyborg. Starfire shot some star bolts at the cardboard pirate, managing to slice it in half.

Gary pointed his hand at the cut out and the pieces flew in two different directions. Control Freak pointed his remote at Raven, who put an energy field around the remote to keep it from firing. Gary ran over to Control Freak and punched him, causing Control Freak to drop the remote. Gary used his own mental abilities to throw the remote to Raven, who was the only Titan not under attack right now.

Terra was outside, dealing with a traumatized store clerk and trying to keep the crowds away.

With the remote now in Raven's hands, the cardboard foes fell to the ground like they were supposed to. Rose stomped on the one that had been attacking her for good measure.

"Nice work Team," Robin says. Raven hands him the remote. The team forms a circle around Control Freak, who is on the ground in a ball, crying.

"How hard did you hit him?" Cyborg asks. Gary shrugged.

"I wasn't paying attention to that in the middle of things," Gary says.

"I think you broke his jaw," Rose said. Robin pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"If anything, his fellow jail mates will thank you for that."

Gary put his arm around Rose. They had been dating for a little over a month now.

"Well, can't say you didn't have a part in that. You're the one who taught me how to throw a decent right hook," Gary said.

"Well what did I teach you?" Cyborg asks.

"You taught me the left hook," Gary replied. Robin laughs, as does Terra as she walks in. Rose and Raven simply smile.

"Please, what is the joke everyone is sharing in?" Starfire asks, completely confused as only Starfire can be.

This only made the Titans laugh harder.

"Come on Cy, we'll take Freakso down to the jail," Terra says, taking one of Control Freak's arms. Cyborg agrees without an argument, and they leave immediately.

"You know, I really think they're up to something more than just taking the bad guys to the jail," Gary says.

"I agree. They volunteer every time, and then take forever to come back," Rose says.

"To each his own," Raven shrugs. Robin takes Starfire's hand.

"Let's go home," he said, and they start walking out.

"Couldn't agree more," Gary says. He looks at the horizon, with their tower sticking out in the middle of it. The water crashes around playfully, and the skies are a clear blue. He smiles.

_Four months ago, my life was a ruin. Now, it couldn't be better._

End Chapter

_I really like this ending. Hope you do to. Let me know!_

_Well, it's been a blast everyone, but now I say farewell, for this is the end! _

_Please review one last time! _


End file.
